


Glowing Eyes

by Azrael_Dun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Depression, Dissociative Identity Disorder, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Long-Distance Relationship, My First AO3 Post, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Slow Burn, Suicide Attempt, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:31:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6682243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azrael_Dun/pseuds/Azrael_Dun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tale following three best friens from nobodies to being loved globally .... not as dumb as it sounds... I hope</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blasphemy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! this is my first ever attempt of writing a Fanfic, i hope you enjoy this :) constructive criticism is always welcome and appreciated

“Hey uh, I’m Frankie.” the short purple haired woman grinned into the camera “I’m the designated phone holder during shows and Tour Mom.” she chuckled as she looked over at her best friends who were currently fighting over the best N64 controller.  
“how’s the momming going?” Mark asked laughing from behind the camera causing Frankie to roll her eyes and stand up.  
“Quite well actually” she grinned walking over to the overgrown children and grabbing the controller from both of them and flopping down onto the small couch dislodging the previously wrestling men to fall to the floor with shocked looks on their faces. “If you boys can't play nice, you can't play at all” she lectured laughing and ruffling Josh’s dyed reddish pink hair causing him and Tyler to start giggling.  
“You two are the only grown men i know that honest to God giggle.” Mark said shaking his head before packing up his camera for the time being having gotten the footage he wanted for the next tour highlight.  
“Ty! C’mon, let's cut your hair.” Jenna said popping her head through the open bus door, blonde hair falling into her bright blue eyes. Tyler stood up and dragged a hand through his dark locks before skipping out the door to follow his wife.  
“Speaking of hair,” Frankie started, her fingers still twined in Josh’s hair “we have to re-dye yours soon Jishua.” She grinned  
“After i kick your butt in Mario Kart!” He grinned before climbing onto the couch his back against the wall and legs stretched out in front of him so he was actually facing the tv.  
“You're on!” Frankie laughed setting up the game before situating herself between Josh’s legs resting her back against his chest. “You’re going down sir!” She declared selecting the special cup course.  
“Not fair!” Josh exclaimed, “Rainbow road is the worst!”  
“No it’s not! Banshee Boardwalk is the worst! You can’t see anything!”  
“Oh my God! Just date already!” Mark yelled from his bunk causing the friends to laugh  
“You’re just jealous that Frankie cuddles with me and not you!” Josh yelled back laughing, Frankie melted into the vibrations rumbling through Josh’s chest and into her back and smiling softly, if only Josh knew how much she actually loved him.

“Get some good stories tonight.” Josh said grinning as he handed Frankie his phone.  
“Do I ever get bad ones?” She retorted rolling her eyes as he shook his head before pulling his alien mask on and stretching. The audience screamed when the lights turned off throwing the venue into darkness. Josh rolled his shoulders and sat behind his drum set. Frankie grinned as the stage began to fill with fog and the lights turned up, bathing Josh in an ethereal glow as he began drumming, Tyler dashed on stage from the opposite wing Frankie was hiding in and began rapping Heavydirtysoul much to the crowds delight. Mark, Dwight and Frankie exchanged grins and began filming footage on their various equipment, Frankie feeling silly wandering around the stage filming on her cell and snapchatting on Josh’s.  
Halfway through the set list Tyler paused and beckoned Frankie to stand next to him. “You all remember Frankie right?” He asked the fans throwing an arm around one of his oldest friends grinning at their enthusiastic response. “She actually helped me write the next song we’re going to play.” He smiled holding onto the small purple haired girl tightly, her green eyes widened.  
“Nope! Nopenopenope!” She laughed “i’m not singing it” she told Tyler trying to wiggle out of his grasp.  
“C’mon! You never sing with me anymore.” Tyler pouted. Frankie sighed and leaned closer to the mic.  
“Tyler Robert Joseph, I love you but you are a total butt head.” She grumbled shaking her head, the fans laughed and cheered chanting Frankie’s name causing her to blush. The next thing she knew there was a mic in her hand and her and Tyler was addressing the fans.  
“When i say one, two, three. I want you all to yell ‘yeah, yeah, yeah!’. Can you do that for me?” they roared in approval. “Okay! Lets try it out, one, two, three!”  
They immediately replied with a thunderous “yeah, yeah, yeah!” causing Tyler to grin from ear to ear.  
“We don’t believe what’s on TV” Tyler and Frankie began to sing in tandem. “Cause it's what we want to see, and what we want we know we can't believe, we have all learned to kill our dreams.”  
“I need to know, that when i fail you’ll still be here.” Frankie sang smiling sheepishly as the crowd.  
“Cause if you stick around i'll sing you pretty sounds and we’ll make money selling your hair!” Tyler reached over and ruffled Frankie's hair causing her to lurch away from him, squawking indignantly.  
“I don't care what's in your hair i just wanna know what's on your mind. Used to say i wanna die before i’m old but because of you i might think twice” they sang together again, both crying out “one! Two! Three!”  
“Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!” the fans chanted back on que.  
When the concert ended both drummer and singer beckoned Frankie to join them, she grinned as they wrapped their arms around her shoulders before the trio bowed.  
“We’re Twenty One Pilots, and so are you!” Tyler told them grinning, eyes sparkling.

“Hey babe” Frankie sighed into her phone sleepily.  
“Hey beautiful!” Cole replied, a smile evident in his voice. “How was the show?”  
“It was good, Ty made me sing with him.” she chuckled lightly as she rolled out of her bunk and padded to the sitting area of the swaying bus and lowering herself onto the couch.  
“Oh awesome! Did you guys sing the one you guys wrote together?” he asked excitedly.  
“Yeah, the fans loved it.” she smiled trying and failing to not yawn into the receiver.  
“Oh god! What time is it where you are! I wasn't even thinking! I'm so sorry!” Cole yelped.  
“It’s okay, it's only...” she paused to pull her phone away from her ear to check the time “3 AM” she replied yawning again.  
“Okay, I’m sorry i woke you up baby. I’ll let you get back to sleep, call me when you wake up okay?”  
“Will do.” she smiled, eyes slipping shut.  
“I love you.” the declaration fell on deaf ears, soft snores coming through the phone. Cole sighed sadly before hanging up, sure she would eventually say it back.


	2. Drown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little look at Frankie's past and how her a land Tyler met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy chapter 2 :) I'll try to update frequently but shift work is actually the worst. 
> 
> Constructive cristisism is always welcome and appreciated

“Dude, those snaps were sick as frick!” Josh grinned slinging an arm around Frankie’s slim shoulders and settling into the uncomfortable couch  
“Like i’ve told you a million times, I’m the best snapchatter in the world” she smiles resting her head on his shoulder.  
“Dude, you have to remember to text Cole where in the world we are so he stops calling at stupid o’clock.” Tyler grumbled dropping onto the couch next to Frankie.  
“I thought i heard you talking to someone this morning.” Jenna grinned sitting next to her husband, “have you said it back yet?”  
“Said what?” Josh asked, a boyish grin lighting up his face.  
“The ‘L’ word!” Jenna gushed excitedly.   
“No. I haven't said it and I probably won't ever say it, not to him at least.” Frankie mumbled, her cheeks heating up.   
“What?! Why?!” Josh demanded, his eyes wide.   
“Because I don't love him. It I dunno, it doesn't feel like the real McCoy y’know?” she sighed, pulling her knees up to her chest and resting her chin on them. “I don't wanna give him false hope.”   
“That’s fair i guess, but how long are you going to keep stringing him along?” Tyler asked softly  
“I’m going to tell him when we get back.” she said, abruptly standing up causing Josh’s arm to fall to the couch with a soft thump. “sorry .” she mumbled before making her way to the back of the bus and crawling into her floor level bunk, pulling the curtain shut with a little more force than necessary. She heard Josh, Tyler and Jenna speaking softly before she pulled out her phone and put her headphones on and scrolling through her music before letting the melodic piano wash over her.  
“Here i come, come to you in the very clothes, that i killed, killed you in and now i know i’m alone.” Tyler sang. Frankie couldn't help but think back to when she met Tyler.

It was the summer of 2005, Frankie was 12 and her family had just moved to Columbus Ohio from a small city in Ontario up in Canada. As the beat up family car pulled into their new driveway she looked out her window to one of the neighboring houses and saw a tall gangly teen playing basketball. She watched as he made difficult baskets with an almost bored expression on his face. He must have felt her eyes on him because he paused and locked eyes with her and smiled as she stumbled out of the car, her legs having gone slightly numb from the five and a half hour drive. The teen made his way over to the newcomers, extending his hand to Frankie’s father.  
“Hello sir.” he said politely “I’m Tyler Joseph”  
“Names Ted” her father grunted, grasping tyler’s hand with more strength than needed. “That’s Martha” he added gesturing to his wife, Tyler smiled warmly at her before turning to Frankie.   
“What’s your name?” he asked, she opened her mouth to answer him but was cut off by her father.  
“That’s frankie” he grumbled rolling his eyes. “It was great meeting you, now if you don't mind we have to unpack now.” he turned his back on the teen and motioned for Frankie and Martha to start unpacking the car while he went to unlock the door.  
“Don't mind him” Frankie murmured as she glared at her father's back “he doesn't like driving long distances.”  
“Where are you guys from?” Tyler asked as Frankie grabbed a box from the back of the car.  
“I can't really talk, i'm sorry.” she replied ducking her head and scurrying into the house, her father watching her like a hawk.  
“It was good meeting you!” Tyler yelled after her before turning away and going into his own house. Her father made sure to let her know how displeased he was later that night, she still has a scar from it.

Frankie was pulled from her thoughts when the curtain opened suddenly causing her to jump, her head turned so quickly her neck crack loudly.  
“Woah!” Josh exclaimed, his mocha coloured eyes widening. “Are you okay? I didn’t mean to scare you!” Frankie laughed lightly rubbing her neck.  
“S’all good.” she smiled at him and was rewarded with his sunny trademark smile. “What’s up?”  
“I figured you'd had enough time to sulk so i decided that you need junk food and netflix.” he grinned raising a bag of sweet chili heat doritos and motioned for her to scoot over before climbing into her bunk.  
“You know me so well” Frankie laughed as they adjusted in the small quarters until they settled with Josh’s arm once again around her shoulders and her head pillowed between his chest and shoulder. Josh reached into his bunk above them and grabbed his laptop and setting it up.  
“What should we watch?” he asked her as she opened the bag of chips.  
“I dunno, something funny?” she answered before popping a chip into her mouth. After ten minutes of scrolling through their options they settled on Super Troopers. They spent the remainder of the drive to the hotel quoting the movie until Frankie’s eyes slid shut.


	3. Oh Ms Believer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look back on when Josh and Frankie met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update!! I should be able to crank out at least another chapter or two this week, work has been painfully slow and writing keeps me from falling asleep and getting fired lol

Josh looked down at the small woman in his arms and smiled softly before hugging her closer and resting his chin on top of her purple locks and closing his eyes. His mind wandered to the first time they had met. Frankie was only 17 and had already experienced more in life than he and Tyler combined.

Josh lounged on Tyler’s couch watching him pacing back and forth in front of him singing softly to himself trying to figure out the arrangement his newest song idea. Josh was beginning to worry he would wear a hole through the cheap hardwood flooring when the front door opened with a click and a small teenaged girl stumbled in, her red hair sticking to her face with dried blood. She mumbled a greeting before dropping heavily onto the couch next to Josh. He looked wide eyed at Tyler in panic not knowing what to do. In an instant Tyler had snapped out of his daze and was kneeling in front of the girl holding her face tenderly in his palms.   
“What did you get yourself into this time?” he sighed gently pulling her matted hair from her face. She snorted and cringed, a hand flying up to her ribs.  
“I didn’t do anything. Son of a bitch went after mom again. I couldn't just sit back and watch him hurt her.” she mumbled “he did a pretty good number on me eh?” she laughed softly.  
“Can you grab the first aid kit from the bathroom?” Tyler asked. Josh nodded and scampered off to the bathroom and grabbed said kit and dashed back to the living room to find that the girl had tied her long hair up in a pony tail. She turned her head and smiled at Josh, her bright green eyes crinkled slightly, her left eye was already swollen and painful looking.  
“Sorry for being so rude, I’m Frankie.” she said brightly as Josh handed Tyler the med kit. “Ty and i go way back.” she chuckled and extended a hand to Josh to shake, he quickly took in her split knuckles and gently wrapped his fingers around her injured hand and shook it gingerly.   
“ no worries.” he smiled at her “I’m Josh” he added sitting back down on the couch and watched as Tyler started to pull out well used medical supplies.  
“Oh! You’re Josh!” she said excitedly. “Ty has told me lots about you!” she added excitedly before hissing when Tyler poured peroxide on her knuckles.  
“You don't have frozen peas do you?” Josh asked getting up off the couch and making his way to the kitchen.  
“Yeah, good call!” Tyler called after him as he started to bandage Frankie’s hands. Josh returned moments later, a freezer burnt bag of peas and a tea towel in his hands. Frankie’s eye that wasn't sporting an impressive shiner watched Josh’s large hands methodically break apart the solid chunks of ice and inedible peas inside the bag before he draped the cloth over it and handed her the makeshift ice pack.  
“Thanks Josh.” she smiled warmly at him then reclined against the couch resting the bag of peas on her eye, sighing as the dull ache was soothed a little.   
“Go take a nap, we’ll wake you up for dinner.” Tyler said softly, his chocolate coloured eyes watching his injured friend sadly.  
“Kay.” she mumbled attempting to stand and slumping right back down into the couch. Josh slung her right arm around his shoulders and wrapped an arm around her waist.  
“We’re gonna get up on three, okay?” he asked watching her bruised face carefully. She nodded in response and tightened her arm around him. “One. Two, Three” he counted before hoisting her up, her tired legs pushing along with him. Once Frankie was upright she sagged against Josh who easily supported her weight and slowly walked her to Tyler’s room. Upon seeing the bed Frankie left go of Josh and flopped onto the familiar bed.  
“Thank you again” she slurred sleepily as she burrowed into Tyler’s blankets. She fell asleep almost the second her head touched the pillow.  
Josh walked back out to the living room to find Tyler in his previously occupied spot on the couch.  
“Can i ask what her story is?” he asked sitting next his friend. Tyler shrugged.  
“We used to be neighbors. She moved there when she was about 12 or so. Her mom seemed nice enough but her dad came across as bad news right from the get go.” he sighed. “Things were bad right off the bat but he didn’t start the physical stuff until the last year or so.”  
“What do you mean ‘physical’?” Josh demanded, his mind racing to worst case scenario.   
Tyler laughed humorlessly shaking his head “don't worry man, she’d kill him if he ever tried that. When they first moved in he yelled at her all the time, but when she got older he started hitting her. When her mom got sick she started fighting back.”  
“How could someone do something like that to their own child?” Josh asked, rage building up inside of him. Tyler shrugged.  
“I don’t know, but i can promise you she gives it back twice as bad as she gets it.”   
Frankie woke up several hours later to someone humming softly. It took a few seconds but she quickly identified the song and smiled. She climbed out of the bed and followed the song she knew so well and found Josh haphazardly setting the table, humming absentmindedly.  
“I will tell you, I love you. But the muffs on your ears will cater your fears.” she sang softly in time with Josh causing him to jump with a yelp.  
“I didn't wake you did i?” he asked a slight flush rising on his cheeks as he nervously bit down on his lip.  
“Nah, my empty stomach did that.” she chuckled. As if on cue Tyler walked into the apartment, arms full of taco bell. “Tyler Joseph you are a saint and i love you!” she cheered grabbing a bag of food from him. Both boys laughed at her antics and joined her at the table. 

“Well aren’t you two just adorable?” Mark’s voice jarred the duo from their sleep.  
“Shut up Mark” Frankie grumbled nuzzling back into Josh’s chest causing both men to laugh.  
“Seriously though, we’re at the hotel and the three of us got put in a room together.” Mark said as he stood up and grabbed his overnight bag before getting off the bus.  
“C’mon, time to get up.” Josh said wiggling around trying to make Frankie uncomfortable as possible as to get her to wake up.  
“Stop moving.” she grumped tightening her arms around his torso.  
“B, seriously. Get up.” he laughed as her face scrunched up at the old nickname. She stretched with a groan and mumbled incoherently. “What was that?” he inquired a large grin on his face.  
“M’not Ms. B anymore.” she repeated gently pushing Josh to get out of her bunk.  
“Tyler wrote that song about you. Your Ms Believer for life.” he quickly pecked the top of her head before rolling out of her bunk and stretching, groaning as his back cracked several times. Frankie emerged and stood next to him and grabbed her overnight bag before following Mark off the bus, Josh right at her heels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always Kudos and comments arse always appreciated :) constructive criticism is welcome as well


	4. Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blurryface makes a brief appearance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long folks!! I've been on vacation with my family and the Internet connection has been a bit dodgy

Frankie sighed as she walked into the cool hotel room and flopped onto the bed not currently occupied by Mark. “where am i supposed to sleep?” Josh pouted at the two beds.  
“Cuddle with Mark.” Frankie replied, the same time Mark piped up with a “Share with Frankie”  
“You can have my bed, i’m going to step outside and call Cole, i’ll get them to send up a cot.” she sighed standing up and grabbing her phone and purse and making her way out of the room. Frankie jumped slightly as her phone went off as she was waiting for the elevator, she glanced down and chuckled lightly when she saw the text.  
Jishua: You always share beds with me. Is everything okay?  
She shook her head as she got on the elevator and pressed the lobby button.  
Frankie: Everything is fine, I just have to call Cole so he doesn't wake us all up and 3 in the morning again  
Josh replied almost instantly  
Jishua: Don't get a cot, i can sleep on the couch. I can steal blankets and stuff from Mark  
Frankie: you’re not sleeping on the couch, that’ll destroy your back and you’ll be a miserable bastard tomorrow.  
Frankie: we’ll just share the bed like we always do.  
She rolled her shoulders as she walked outside, the muggy heat of Southern Ontario hitting her like a wall. Sometimes she missed living in Canada, but then she’s reminded of the fact that had she never moved she never would have met Tyler and Josh. Shaking her head she made her way to the back parking lot where it was empty and sat on the curb. Frankie thumbed through her phone to find Cole’s contact information while digging through her purse trying to find the cylinder container that was stashed in there. Letting out a small whoop of joy when her fingers wrapped around the container and she quickly opened it, momentarily setting down her phone to light her prize and inhale deeply. Holding the smoke in she pressed call on Cole’s picture while relishing the slight burn in her lungs.  
“Hey babe!” Cole greeted happily  
“Hey,” she replied exhaling the smoke from her lungs and watching the smoke dance in front of her.  
“How is the hotel?” he asked, the sound of people talking on his end made Frankie curious as she took another slow drag.  
“It’s alright, Jenna is with us for this leg of the tour so Josh, Mark and i got put in a room” she replied laughing slightly as she began to feel a little light headed. “Luckily it's not the first time Josh and Mark have shared a bed.” she lied, Cole didn't like how much she and Josh cuddled and in a way she didn't blame him but at the same time she wished he trusted her more.  
“You still there?” Cole’s voice cut through her musings.  
“Wha? Sorry i got lost in my head again” she replied sheepishly  
“You out for a nature walk or something?” he asked laughing  
“Yeah actually.” she confessed, filling her lungs with more smoke and feeling herself relaxing more. “It’s been a while, Josh and Ty aren't the biggest fans.” she confessed  
“Who cares?” he scoffed   
“I do.” she replied shortly. Cole’s response was cut off by Jenna’s panicked voice yelling for her from her balcony.  
“Frankie!!”  
“What’s going on!” she shouted back scrambling to her feet  
“It’s Blurry!”  
“Fuck!” Frankie hissed “i gotta go.” she hung up abruptly, licking her fore finger and thumb and quickly putting the ember out and racing to the hotel. By passing the elevator she tore up the stairs taking two at a time. When Frankie arrived on their floor she saw Jenna waiting anxiously for her outside her and Tyler’s room. “Where is he?” the purple haired woman asked her blonde counterpart.  
“He locked himself in the bathroom and won't answer me.” Jenna sighed, her fingers absentmindedly playing with her rings as she spoke, a nervous tick her and her husband shared. Frankie nodded and made her way to the bathroom and knocked lightly.  
“Go away!” a gravelly voice rasped.  
“Blurry, it’s me. Can i please come in?” Frankie asked softly making her voice as soothing as possible. She sighed when she was met with silence and quietly rose to her knees and grabbed her pocket knife and unlocked the door. Blurry sat on the floor by the tub, his knees curled up to his chest and his eyes staring blankly at the floor. Scooting closer to him Frankie gently reached a hand out and placed it on his arm. Blurry jerked away with a small cry, his wide brown eyes so much like Tyler’s but so different at the same time staring at her in fear before he registered who she was.  
“Ms. Believer” he breathed as he all but launched himself into her arms, thankfully Frankie was prepared and cradled his small frame to her.  
“I’m here love.” she crooned, carding her fingers through his sweaty locks. “You’re burning up sweetheart.” she murmured worriedly.  
“Don’t feel good.” the deep voice all but whimpered hot tears splashing from his eyes and soaking into her shirt. “Tyler hates me and so does Jenna.” he cried.  
“That’s not true and don’t you dare believe it.” Frankie told him, worry twisting her insides. The last time she had seem Blurry like this it was disastrous for Tyler. Blurry was usually cruel and spiteful, this small and broken version was not normal. “We need to cool you down.” she soothed “can you stand up?” she asked, Blurry nodded. Frankie secured her arms around him and began to stand pulling him with her and slowly walking to the bathtub. “Okay, big step. C’mon love you can do it. Blurry followed her instructions and climbed into the tub, Frankie following suit. She sat with her back pressed to the cool tub and beckoned for him to sit in the v of her legs as she deftly toed the shower on and turned the water as cold as it would go. Blurry tensed up as the cold water splashed over him biting back a yelp then began to shake violently. Frankie spoke soothingly to him, telling him that he was okay and that he was loved. Blurry’s head snapped back, accidentally colliding with Frankie’s nose, she repressed a groan as hot blood began to spill from her nose as Blurry went still, his body slack in Frankie’s arms. “Come back Tyler.” she whispered holding him tight, watching his chest rise and fall slowly while awkwardly turning the water warm. “Jenna!” she called loudly “got to the front desk and and get as many towels as you possibly can!” Jenna didn’t answer but Frankie knew she heard her as the door to the hotel room opened and closed. The man in her arms inhaled sharply and his eyes flickered open and went to sit up. “Tyler?” she asked almost timid.  
“Frankie?” her best friend replied, confusion evident in his voice. “Why are we showering with our clothes on?” he asked turning his head to look at her, his eyes widened almost comically when he saw her bloody face and clothes “did i do that?” he asked in horror.  
“Nah, Blurry did it but it was kinda an accident.” she said shaking her head and pinching her nose, “my fault really” she added, her voice now nasally causing her to chuckle lightly.  
“Are you okay though?” he asked worriedly.  
“Yeah, i've had way worse Ty.” she smiled as Jenna came into the bathroom and sighed with relief before wrapping her husband in her arms.  
“Thank you.” she mouthed at the smaller woman who nodded and stood up, turning off the shower and exiting the tub and making her way out of their room and back to hers.  
The door opened suddenly causing Josh and Mark to look at the door, Josh jumped off the bed as if he’d been shocked and ran to Frankie “What happened?” he asked grabbing her hand and pulling his soaking wet and bleeding friend to the bathroom.  
“Blurry showed up and accidentally headbutted me.” she shrugged grabbing toilet paper and dabbing at her nose.  
“Is that why you weren't answering your phone?” he demanded, “i was worried about you.”  
“Sorry.” she mumbled as she reached into her sweater pocket to grab her phone and froze, fear grabbing her heart. “I dont know where my phone is.” Her voice relaying her panic.   
“Where were you sitting?” Mark asked pulling on his shoes.   
“I was sitting on a curb by the back of the parking lot.” She replied, her voice sounding nasally as she pinched the bridge of her nose to stem the bleeding. “You rock” she smiled at him. Mark nodded and left the room to look for Frankie’s phone. Josh shook his head and grabbed a washcloth and wet it with hot water.   
“Just like old times.” He signed dropping to his knees and motioning for her to remove the bloody toilet paper.   
“Least this time I wasn't fighting” she laughed, throwing out the blood soaked material. Josh grinned and began to gently wipe the drying blood from her pale skin.   
“You think he's going to be okay?” Josh asked quietly once the majority of blood was gone.   
“I think so, he's got Jenna to take care of him this time.” She replied standing and gently carding her fingers through his surprisingly soft hair. “You gotta get out though, I need a hot shower.” She chuckled as Josh's cheeks reddened and he hastily stood up and vacated the bathroom. She watched her friend flop onto the bed and closed the door quickly pulling off the cold wet clothing sticking to her body and stepping into the shower. A happy sigh left her as the hot water soaked into her tight muscles and warming her chilled skin.


	5. This is not what I had planned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His is a kinda fluffy chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for how long it took to get this one up. This chapter kinda escalated faster than I was planning but I hope it worked out okay :)
> 
> Feel free to comment, constructive criticism is accepted and appreciated

The constant buzzing forced Frankie to open her eyes with a grumble. She snatched her phone from the bedside table looking over at Josh who was sprawled out on the majority of the queen bed and noticed a dark spot on his t-shirt where she had appeared to drool on him. Her laughter died in her throat when she finally looked at her phone and saw that Cole was trying to FaceTime her. Dashing to the bathroom she answered the call her tired face filling the screen as the call connected.  
“There you are! I've called like six times now! What the hell?!” Cole greeted her angrily.  
“Good morning to you too.” She grumbled dragging a hand through her hair and yawning.  
“Did I wake you up?” He asked, Frankie nodded and was about to answer but Cole continued to talk “good. We need to talk about you just hanging up on me last night and then not answering any of my texts.” He added, his voice cold as ice.  
“I'm sorry but something happened last night that I had to take care of and I lost my phone on my way to dealing with the situation.”  
“If you lost your phone how am I talking to you right now?” Frankie had to close her eyes and take a long deep breath to calm the rage boiling in her gut.  
“Mark went to find it for me.”  
“How do I know you weren't just avoiding me?”  
“I guess you're just going to have to trust me now aren't you.”  
“You've been saying that a lot lately. Is there a reason I shouldn't be trusting you?”  
“Are you serious?!” She yelled forgetting that Mark and Josh were still sleeping only a few feet away. “If anyone shouldn't be trusted it’s you! Or have you already forgotten Monica?” She hissed “or how about Jamie? Have you even seen your kid lately?” She watched Cole’s face drop with a sick satisfaction.  
“You're right. I'm sorry. “ he sighed rubbing a hand over his eyes “I just get so jealous that you spend so much time with Josh and Tyler”  
“They're my best friends and the only family I've got. You're going to have to get used to it.” She replied, jumping as there was a soft knock on the door.  
“You alright in there Frankie?” Josh asked from the other side, his voice gravelly with sleep.  
“Yeah I'm good Josh” she smiled at the door.  
“Okay, I heard yelling and wanted to check.” He mumbled tiredly before walking away from the door.  
“Babe! Who are you taking to?” A female voice asked from Cole’s end of the call. Cole’s eyes widened and all the colour drained from his face.  
“Are you fucking kidding me?” Frankie screeched slamming her thumb onto the end call button and promptly slamming her fist into the wall. her vision red as her knuckles split open, blood staining the wall.  
“Frankie!” Josh yelled as he shouldered the door open and freezing at the murderous look on the small woman's face. “What did he do this time?” He sighed sitting on the floor and pulling his knees up to his chest. She shook her head and mirrored Josh’s position.  
“He was giving me shit for hanging out with you guys and for takin care of Tyler last night and some bitch calls him babe!” She seethed fisting her hands in her hair and pulling.  
“Hey.” Josh cooed leaning forward and gently squeezed her fists forcing her to let go. “I thought you were going to break up with him anyways.” He deed making sure her small hands were trapped in his much larger ones.  
“That's not the point!” She moaned tipping her head back and letting it hit the edge of the tub with a loud thud causing Josh to wince. “Just because I didn't love him doesn't mean it doesn't fuckin hurt being cheated on Joshua!” Josh shrunk back a little at her using his full name in anger.  
“Sorry” he mumbled dejectedly.  
“No, I'm sorry Joshy.” She sighed scooting over to him and curling into his side. “It's not your fault and I shouldn't be taking this out on you.” She added as he draped his arm around her and held her close.  
“I know you're not mad at me.” He soothed cradling her injured hand to his chest to check the damage. “Do you think you broke anything?” He asked quietly, Frankie shook her head no.  
“Just the skin. And possibly the wall.” She groaned looking at the dent she had put in the drywall. “Fuck, they're gonna charge us for that.” She griped.  
“What did the dumbass do this time?” Mark called as he entered the room with a tray of Tim Hortons and sitting at the threshold of the bathroom.  
“I didn't do anything!” Frankie whined reaching for her tea.  
“Wasn't referring to you. I was referring to the asshole you're dating. He called like ten times while you were out cold drooling all over Josh” he laughed handing the aforementioned man his coffee. “That and you don't just go around punching things any more.” He added as an afterthought nodding and her bleeding knuckles and opening his coffee.  
“He’s cheating again.” Josh told Mark, his handsome face darkening with anger. Mark whistled.  
“That explains the knuckles.” He nodded “you dumped his ass right?” He inquired,raising his eyebrow.  
“Not yet. I hung up as soon as I heard her. I'll do it when he calls me to beg forgiveness like he always does.” She took a sip of her tea and sighed as it seemed to warm her from the inside out. “Tea makes everything better.”

Just as Frankie predicted, Cole called her thirty minutes later. She snatched her phone and stalked out of the room, pausing to close the door gently before she could be heard ripping him a new one.  
Josh whistled “I never want to be on the end of that.” He shuddered, he was man enough to admit that his tiny best friend scared him when she was angry.  
“She loves you too much to get that angry with you.” Mark replied looking up from his laptop to grin at him.  
“She doesn't love me.” Josh mumbled, reaching a hand up to rub the back of his neck as his cheeks flushed.  
“Whatever dude.” Mark put his headphones back on and once again became immersed in whatever he was working on. Josh flopped onto his and Frankie's bed and pulled his phone out and took a snapchat of Mark working and played around with the filters to kill the time. His eyes grew heavy so he crawled under the blankets and buried his face into Frankie's pillow sighing softly as the smell of her shampoo filled his senses. He would swear up and down that this was because his brain was hardwired to be relaxed around her, she was an amazing friend who always took care of him but he had the sneaking suspicion there was more to it. he put a stop to those thoughts before they got away from him. Falling for your best friend who just got out of yet another rough relationship is bad news bears. He squeezed his eyes tight and willed himself to relax and get a much needed nap, tonight's show was going to be rough for multiple reasons. It felt like only minutes later when the bed dipped under Frankie’s weight when she sat down behind him, gently running her fingers through his hair before she laid down and curled in on herself. Josh rolled over sleepily and spooned up to her.  
“How'd it go?” He yawned into the back of her neck. She shrugged.  
“I told Cole that him and his shit needed to be gone by the time I got back.” She mumbled relaxing as Josh draped an arm around her.  
“That's not much time.”  
“Not my problem.”  
“I guess that's fair.” Josh conceded sending that she didn't want to talk about this anymore. “Can you set an alarm?” He asked through another yawn.  
“You're so lazy!” She chided, Josh could hear the smile in her voice and let a matching smile slip creep onto his face as she reached for her phone. Josh flipped the blankets over Frankie and settled back in for his previously interrupted nap


	6. Please remember me as I am upposed to be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very brief glimpse into Frankie's past and some humour to lighten things up :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the long wait for a new chapter,I finally got to the the boys in concert then got one hell of a cold :( but here it is! this one actually took a lot out of me, i had to re write it like 3 times because continuity is literally the bane of my existence! And yes i do realize almost all my chapter titles are lyrics from Forest and not from the story's name sake, I'll get there.
> 
> As always please feel free to comment, constructive criticism is always appreciated, I love yo faces! <3

“9-1-1, what's your emergency?”  
“I think I just killed my father.”  
There was so much blood. Frankie didn't realize people had that much blood in them as she watched more blood bubble up between her fingers.   
“Don't think for one second you didn't deserve this.” She hissed at the dying man. Flashing lights filled the dark living room illuminating the flipped coffee table, shattered lamps and the steady growing puddle of blood. The front door swung open with a bang, two paramedics rushed to her father with a gurney and gently shooed her away towards the awaiting police officers.   
“Do you mind telling us a little more information?” The female officer asked Frankie nodded with a sigh. “What's your name?”  
“My name is Franchesca Walker.”   
“And your fathers name?”  
“Theodore Walker”   
“What happened?”  
“We were arguing and he had been drinking.” Frankie started, her voice void of any emotion as the scene played out in her minds eye. 

“How longs it been?” Ted slurred as Frankie cleared the table.   
“How long has what been?” She sighed already not in the mood for the drunken man.   
“Since yer mother left.” He replied finishing his beer and following his daughter to the kitchen.   
“Mom passed away six months ago.” She replied bending down to put their plates into the dishwasher. She could feel the man's eyes on her and cringed.   
“Feels longer.” He grumbled before walking out to the living room. “Bring me another beer!” He barked. Frankie grumbled to herself as she wrenched the fridge open and grabbed a can of beer, shaking it viciously a smirk pulling at her lips. The teen walked into the living room and handed the tampered beer to her father before turning to make a hasty retreat. “Son of a! You fucking cunt!” The man roared throwing his beer and rounding on her, his fist slamming into her face. Frankie snarled at him as she went to return the favour. The man dodged and grabbed a handful of her long hair and thrust his knee into her face. Frankie flailed and sent the coffee table flying as Ted forced her to the ground placing a knee in the centre of her back. “You're the woman of the house now.” He breathed into her ear, “that comes with certain duties” He ground out keeping her pinned and working on removing his belt.   
“Get off me you fucking pervert!" She shrieked trying to break his hold on her. He laughed bitterly and smashed her head into the floor disorienting her enough to pull her sweatpants down to her knees. Frankie grit her teeth and summoned all of her strength and bucked him off her and threw one of the lamps at him causing it to shatter. Hastily pulling up her pants she stood to better defend herself only to find him on the ground, a look of shock on his face as blood began to seep from his neck.

“So it was self defence?” The female officer asked, her voice softer than before. Frankie nodded.   
“Has this happened before?” The tall male officer asked, blue eyes seeped with pity.   
“The fighting yes. But this is the first times he's ever tried to..” Her throat closed around the next word, her mind refusing to say it. Saying it would make it real.   
“Do you have any where you can stay?” The woman asked.   
“Yeah, I can go to my friends place.” She replied softly. “He'll take care of me.”   
“We will have you meet with the paramedics then if they clear you we can take you there.” The man - Constable Adams his badge read- offered. His partner officer Bridges nodded before signalling a paramedic to come over. In no time at all the paramedic cleared Frankie as only having minor trauma to the left side of her face and a possible concussion. Adams and Bridges thanked the paramedic and walked Frankie to their cruiser, Frankie's cheeks flared up with embarrassment knowing that this situation must look terrible from the windows of the Joseph house. Frankie locked eyes with Tyler's parents and waved before climbing into the back of the police car. The battered teen gave the officers Tyler’s address and closed her eyes.

Frankie opened her eyes with a groan as the beginning of Blasphemy woke her up, she rolled over and shook Josh awake, “look alive Dunshine!” she cheered causing Mark to laugh at the bad pun.  
“You're the worst!” he shook his head still grinning as he packed his things up. Frankie got out of bed and began to pack her things up while occasionally throwing things at the still sleeping Josh.  
“Maybe he turned into sleeping beauty and you have to kiss him to wake him up!” Frankie laughed looking over at Mark who shrugged before pouncing onto the bed next to their friend.   
“Joooosh!” Mark sang peeling the blankets off a now awake and laughing Josh. “don’t worry! I’ll kiss you awake!” he yelled just as Tyler and Jenna let themselves into the room.  
“Uh? Do i even want to know?” Tyler asked uncertainly looking between the three.  
“Josh is sleeping beauty and Mark the handsome prince charming has to kiss him so he wakes up!” Frankie explained doubled over laughing, tears streaming from her eyes. Tyler snorted before doubling up with laughter.  
“I mean, he is pretty enough!” Tyler gasped wiping tears from his eyes.  
“You guys are jerks” Josh laughed pushing Mark off him and getting out of the bed.  
“Frankie?” Jenna started, said woman looked up, wiping tears from her eyes and massaging her stomach muscles. “Your phone's ringing.” she continued, bright blue eyes glancing at the iphone about to vibrate off the table.  
“Thanks.” Frankie grinned a little breathless. She grabbed her phone and smiled at the picture of Josh’s mom that filled the screen. “Hey mama!” she answered happily.  
“Hey honey, just returning your call, what's up?” Laura asked cheerfully  
“I need ya to do me a solid, Cole and i broke up and i told him to be outta my place by the time i get back.”  
“Oh dear! I’m sorry to hear that!” Laura soothed “we can chat about it over wine when you get back, we’re long overdue for a girls night!” she added happily.  
“You got it! But i need to to go get Crowley and Eggsy.” she added. “I don't trust that bastard.” Frankie added seriously.  
“Oh absolutely! Bill and i can go get them now!” Laura said, audibly grabbing her keys and murmuring something to Bill as she went.   
“You're literally the best and i owe you big time!” Frankie sighed smiling at her still laughing friends.  
“Not at all!” Laura laughed “tell my boy i love him and he needs to call more.”  
“Will do.” both women said their goodbyes before hanging up.  
“Who was that?” Josh asked looking slightly confused.  
“Your mom.” she grinned. “She said she loves you and you need to call more often.” she added patting his cheek and grabbing her overnight bag. “We got everything?” Everyone nodded and the group left the hotel and piled back onto the bus.


	7. Champagne, cocaine, gasoline & most things in between!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more background for Frankie and the repercussions of Ted's (well deserved) death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter yet!! This one got real dark real fast and I'm sorry for that. I'm also sorry for how long it took to update this and I'm sorry for saying sorry so much... Can you tell I'm Canadian??

You good?” Frankie asked Tyler as they stood in the bus’s ‘kitchen’. Tyler shrugged, eyes widening as the bus hit a bump and he had to save his cup of iced tea.  
“I’m still pretty tired, but other than that I’m good.” he smiled at his friend taking a careful sip of his drink. “Thank you again.” he added sheepishly.  
“No need to thank me Amigo.” Frankie scoffed, “Blurry and I go way back.” she grinned nudging Tyler with her elbow. Tyler shook his head and smiled at his friend.  
“What would i do without you?” he asked ruffling the girl's short hair.  
“I’m sure you’d be just fine without me, Josh and Jenna’d take care of ya.”   
“I probably wouldn't have met Jenna if it weren't for you.” Tyler said seriously placing his now empty cup in the sink. “For a while i thought you getting shipped out to Vegas was the worst thing in the world but because of it i met the woman of my dreams.” he added, his cheeks tinged red.  
“Vegas was a double edged sword my friend.” Frankie sighed. “I like to think more good came from it than bad though.” she smiled weakly.  
“Hey, c’mon. That part of your life is over now, stop beating yourself up about it.” Tyler said pulling Frankie into a fierce hug.  
“I almost ruined your wedding.” she whispered into his shoulder, Tyler shook his head.  
“You could never ruin any aspect of my life. Sure there was a bit of a hiccup but everything turned out alright.” he placed a kiss on the crown of her head as he combed his fingers through her hair. He smiled as his friend relaxed against him, a small smile curling her lips.  
“Thank you, you’re the best.” she sighed as the bus came to a stop.  
“We’re here!” the driver announced. The friends pulled apart grinning at each other before racing one another to the venue.

Backstage Josh stood with Tyler waiting for sound check when a soft piano melody filled the air. It sounded familiar but he couldn't place it for the life of him. Gently smacking Tyler on the arm and motioning for him to stop talking to Mark. The three men listened as a voice began to sing along to the melody.  
“There was a time when i was alone. Nowhere to go and no place to call home. My only friend was the man in the moon and even sometimes he would go away too. Then one night as i closed my eyes I saw a shadow flying high. He came to me with the sweetest smile, told me he wanted to talk for a while” Frankie sang softly to herself. “ He said, Tyler Joseph that's what they call me, I promise that you'll never be lonely.” she effortlessly changed the lyrics as she sang. Josh looked to his right at Tyler and saw the man’s eyes were brimming with tears as a soft smile played on his lips touched by his friends rendition of the song. She continued to play a few bars before she transitioned into another familiar song. “If you love me let me go, cause these words are knives that often leave scars. The fear, the fear of falling apart” she sang slowly, her fingers fluttering over the keys as she closed her eyes, a tear sliding down her cheek. Josh’s heart broke for his friend knowing that her conversation with Tyler earlier had brought her mind back to a very dark time in her life, she was lucky to have Brendon back then when Josh and Tyler were on the other side of the country.

After the incident with Frankie’s father she moved in with Tyler for a while until CPS showed up on the doorstep and insisted that because she was only 17 she had to go into the system and they already had a foster family set up for her in Las Vegas. Frankie was then given an hour to gather her things and tell her boys that she loved them before being herded onto a 4 hour plane ride across the country. 

“Do you want the window seat?” the CPS worker, Sherry asked Frankie who shrugged.  
“I get you’re doing your job or whatever but i was perfectly fine at Tyler's.” she grumped.  
“I don't doubt that Tyler was doing a good job, however he’s barely an adult himself and you need reliable parental figures.” Sherry responded soothingly. Frankie snorted.  
“Then why couldn’t you have put me with Tyler’s parents?” she challenged “they’re super reliable. His dad is a principal for fuck sakes!”  
“We didn’t think it would be wise for you to live so close to where you experienced so much trauma.”  
“That’s bullshit and you know it!” Frankie seethed. “My father did that shit, not the house.” Sherry shook her head and motioned for Frankie to take the window seat which she did, grumbling the entire time she shuffled down the line of seats.  
“I get it, really i do. But i’m just following orders here, and it's only for a few months until you're 18.”  
“And when im 18 how d’you suppose i get back to Columbus? S’not like that deadbeat left anything behind for me.”  
“I’ll see what strings i can pull to get you back when the time comes.” Sherry smiled at Frankie who nodded in response before curling up into her seat and closing the shutter over the window. “I’ll wake you up when we get there.”  
Four hours, 15 minutes and far too much turbulence later their flight finally landed in Vegas and Frankie had never been so glad to be on solid ground until Sherry pulled up to her new house and she met her foster parents. Something in her gut screamed to get far far away and never look back. Stamping down her gut feeling, she put on her best smile for the couple that looked like they came straight out of The Stepford Wives. Mary was your stereotypical blonde hair blue eyed beauty right down to her perfectly manicured nails and stylish red pumps. Jeff reminded her of Clark Kent, full head of dark hair, dark blue eyes framed by thick rimmed reading glasses. Frankie could tell that his fancy dress shirt hid how fit this man really was. The perfect lawn and spotless house screamed wrong as she was lead into the pristine living room by the Thompsons. Introductions happened in the blink of an eye and before Frankie knew it Sherry was leaving and she was being shown her new room. Weeks passed and life began to slowly settle, Frankie began to make some new friends while still staying in touch with Tyler and Josh as much as she could even though the suffocating feeling of wrong lingered. Her gut proved to be all knowing when Mary went out for her “monthly girls night” and left Frankie to contend with a very drunk, very handsy Jeff.  
Frankie was in the kitchen washing the last of the dishes from dinner when she felt Jeff's eyes lingering on her jean clad ass.  
“Y’know.” Frankie started as she placed a plate in the drying rack. “I killed the last person who looked at me like that.” she added lightly as she washed a sharp knife.  
“I’d like to see you try it little girl.” Jeff breathed down her neck before grabbing the back of her neck and slamming her head into the edge of the cupboard above the sink. “Now look what you’ve done you clumsy little slut.” Jeff laughed as Frankie collapsed to the floor, her vision swimming as hot blood trailed down her face. “I’ll teach you to threaten me under my own goddamn roof.” he snarled pushing her onto her stomach as her vision finally blacked out.  
Frankie awoke sometime later, blood dried on the floor and caked in her bangs, she went to sit up and her whole body screamed in protest.   
“You should clean yourself up before the missus gets home” Jeff leered from the doorway familiar blue material clenched in his fist. Frankie lurched up on unsteady legs and bolted to the bathroom before she emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet then crawled into the shower and turned on the water as hot as it would go.   
The next day Frankie went out with her friend Jess, not wanting to be anywhere near Jeff.   
“That's fucked up man.” Jess exhaled a plume of smoke as she shook her head. “I mean did he really smash your head into the cupboard?” She asked gently moving Frankie's bangs out of the way to assess the damage. Jess’s large green eyes widened as she raked a hand through her long black hair. “Looks painful.” She frowned as Frankie nodded.   
“I've had a bitch of a headache ever since” The shorter girl groaned closing her eyes.   
“I've got just the thing for that!” Jess grinned happily before rummaging in her bag and pulling out her pack of smokes.   
“I doubt giving myself lung cancer will make my head stop hurting.” She snarked at her friend who rolled her eyes.   
“I'm not giving you a cigarette dumbass” she said fondly putting her smoke out on the bottom of her boot and lifting the joint to her lips and lighting it, taking a long drag and passing it to the inexperienced girl. “You breathe in and you hold it as long as you can before you breathe out.” She demonstrated again for her friend before passing the joint back. Frankie gently grasped the roll of paper and brought it up to her lips, inhaling slowly as she felt her lungs fill with earthy tasting smoke before passing it back to Jess and holding her breath as instructed. Her head felt light as her lungs started burning, exhaling a plume of purple grey smoke she began coughing, tears streamed from her eyes as she struggled to inhale. Jess passed her a bottle of water then rolled her eyes. “Water helps.” She said simply with a shrug. Frankie nodded and grabbed the bottle choking on another coughing fit she took a small sip of water. The tepid liquid soothing her burning throat making it slightly easier to breathe. “That's it, small sips” Jess instructed as she inhaled more smoke. “It's gets easier with time.” She said, a cloud of smoke obscuring her face as she rubbed soothing circles on her friends back. Once the coughing subsided Frankie realized how light she felt, like her head was stuffed with cotton balls. A giggle burst from her chest startling her but she found she just couldn't stop. Jess joined in and wrapped an arm around her shoulder hugging her close. “How d’you feel?” Jess asked her.   
“I feel great. Like I don't even care about last night anymore. Like who gives a fuck?” Frankie grinned as she laid her head on her companion's shoulder.   
“Good. Tell you what, I'm going to a party tonight. Why don't you join? Just tell Stepford and Douchebag that you're having a sleepover at my place.” Jess said running her fingers through Frankie's blue pixie cut, the smaller girl nodded and mumbled an agreement.   
Jess came by later that night to pick Frankie up and drove her to the party. The younger girl had never been to a party like this one and quickly lost Jess in the mass of people that were packed into the house. Frankie made her way to the kitchen and found a surplus of alcohol and quickly poured herself a rum and coke before shrinking away to stand near the wall hoping to not draw attention to her rising panic.   
“New girl!” A voice cheered loudly as one of the jocks shouldered his way over to her. “Where's your friend?” He asked as he approached looking worried that she was alone. Frankie shrugged.   
“I think she went to the washroom.” She replied taking a sip of her drink.   
“Well, if you want I can stay with you until she gets back.” He offered smiling at her.   
“Why?” She asked, trying to not sound accusing.   
“Look. I know you're from Columbus. They don't party like we do. I just don't want to see anyone take advantage of that.” He replied taking a sip of his drink.   
“Thank you.” She murmured.   
The two stayed by the wall chatting while finishing their drinks, the jock - “it's Mike, but you can call me Mikey, everyone does”- motioned for her to follow him towards the alcohol laden counters and poured new drinks for both of them. In time Frankie forgot about Jess abandoning her and let Mikey lead her towards the backyard where there were tables set up for beer pong and flip cup.   
“Ladies choice.” Mikey announced laughing as Frankie dragged him over to flip cup.   
Frankie grinned at her opponent. If he weren't the enemy she would have considered him very attractive. He had deep brown eyes, -almost like Josh’s her drunken brain informed her- full lips that pulled back into a cocky grin, dark hair short on the sides and longer on the top skillfully slicked to the side.   
“You're going down little lady.” He informed her with a smirk.   
“That's what you think.” She grinned as they lifted their cups at the same time, quickly downing their drinks. Frankie placed the red cup on the edge of the table and effortlessly tapped the bottom sending it flipping into the air and landing rim side down on the table, the exact same time as the guy across from her.   
“It seems that I've met my match.” She grinned, glaring playfully at him while her team whooped that they had won the first round. Someone ran by and quickly filled everyone's cups with whiskey then another splashed some pop in to make poorly mixed drinks before the next round started.   
“It's on now Blue.” He grinned, long fingers wrapping around his cup, Frankie mirrored his posture.   
“Your funeral Pretty Boy” she winked downing her cup and flipping it to land perfectly on the table a split second after his. The game continued like that for three more rounds until Pretty Boy’s team won by a single flip. The duo shook hands and congratulated each other on a good game.   
“Where to next?” Mikey asked draping an arm around Frankie's shoulder and handing her another drink.   
I was thinking of kicking Pretty Boy’s ass at beer pong.” She laughed causing said Pretty Boy to laugh.   
“No team to carry you this time Blue.” He challenged.   
“You're on!” She cried dashing to the table that looked closest to finishing up.   
“Fuck off man! She's mine.” Mikey snarled at the other guy who scoffed.   
“Doesn't look like it.” He grinned patting Mikey on the shoulder as Frankie shouted that the table was theirs. The two set up the table, negotiating rules as a crowd began to form cheering them on as they exchanged playful insults. Near the end of her drink Frankie began to feel light headed.   
“Pretty Boy!” She called out in alarm, “I don't feel right!” She added, her sluggish brain barely registered his eyes widening as he rushed to her.   
“Let's get you to the bathroom alright Blue?” He cooed to her taking her drink and dumping the rest of it onto the grass before wrapping an arm around her waist to support her.   
“Don't worry, I've got her.” Mikey stepped in front of them and went to pull Frankie from the other teen as her eyesight swam and went dark.   
When Frankie woke up she was in an unfamiliar bed, her head pillowed on a toned stomach, fingers leisurely carding through her hair. Dread filled her gut as she tried to piece the night together and noticed there were large parts of the night that no longer existed. She slowly crained her neck to see who she was using as a pillow, eyes widening.   
“Morning Blue.” He smiled down at her. “And don't worry, nothing happened I just wanted to make sure it stayed that way. That Mike is a piece of shit who likes drugging pretty girls such as yourself.” He added with a frown as he took a drag of his cigarette.   
“How can I know for sure nothing happened Pretty Boy?” She asked angrily as she sat up.   
“Brendon.” He corrected her with a smile “and you can ask around about him. I'm surprised no one else stepped in really.” He took another drag. “Plus, we're both fully dressed except for my shirt which someone puked all over I might add.” He laughed as colour stained her cheeks.   
“I'm so sorry Brendon!” She yelped, hiding her face behind a pillow.  
“It's cool Blue. It was my fault anyway, I made you puke to get as much of that shit out of your system as possible.” He shrugged.   
“Frankie.” She murmured still mortified of what happened, not even taking into account what could have happened had he not been there. “Thank you.” She added hugging him.   
“You're welcome Blue.” He laughed wrapping an arm around her pulling her closer to his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave comments :) constructive criticism and kind words are always appreciated... Also I am very much aware that Brendon did not look like that in 2011, I just really love his current style :p
> 
> Also, the first song Frankie sang was Lost Boy by Ruth B, my mom showed me it and I fell in love right away :)  
> The second was This is Gospel by P!atd ;)


	8. I don't want to fall, fall away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long! This chapter fought me at every turn and I ended up rewriting it far too many times!

Something felt off. Frankie couldn’t place it but something was making her skin crawl as she paced the stage helping the crew set up where she could before pulling on her Reel Bear crew shirt and donning her mask but leaving it hanging around her neck. Frankie went back to the green room and plopped down on the couch next to Mark, making sure to jostle her friend as much as possible. Josh and Tyler joined them shortly after, piling plates high with food and curling up onto the opposite couch and digging in.   
“You guys are so lucky” Frankie pouted, “if I ate even a fraction of that I’d be a fuckin whale!”   
“You’d be the prettiest whale in the world!” Tyler replied with a grin causing the young woman to roll her eyes and huff a laugh  
“Thanks Ty.” she grinned standing up to grab some food herself.  
“You know I’ve always got your back boo!” Tyler giggled as Frankie poured herself a bowl of cereal causing Josh to pout.   
“But that's my cereal!” He whined trying to stifle a giggle.   
“It was this or the Doritos!” She challenged returning to her spot next to Mark.   
“No!” Josh gasped as he ran to the table and hugged the unopened bag of chips to his chest. “They're for after the show!” He grinned.   
“I thought that’s what the Oreos were for” Frankie challenged  
“They’re both for after the show!” he reiterated laughing  
“You guys are the worst!” Mark groaned as he scrolled through his phone not looking up at them. Tyler, Josh and Frankie all gasped pretending to be severely wounded by his comment.   
“Why I never!” Tyler pitched his voice high and added a southern belle accent, causing everyone to laugh. Frankie began to relax a little, the boys and every member of the crew have done this hundreds of times, what could possibly go wrong?

Frankie and Mark left Tyler and Josh to go through their pre show rituals in private as they walked over to the wings of the stage to watch the opening bands.   
“Second last show.” She sighed not wanting to go home and back to work.   
“It's too bad you couldn't have gotten more time off.” Mark agreed as if hearing her thoughts. Frankie nodded as Mark continued, “it's been really great having you out here with us.” He slung an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.   
“Awe! Thanks Marky-Mark!” She grinned hugging him back.  
“Welcome Funky Bunch” he laughed ruffling her short hair causing the small woman to squawk and squirm away from him laughing.   
“S’cuse me, ma'am?” A tall blond man with a press badge asked from behind them causing the duo to turn around. “So it is you!” The man exclaimed loudly.   
“Uh…?” Frankie eloquently responded shooting a look at Mark to see if he knew what the fuck was happening.   
“You're the whore who made my parents split up!” He snarled his grey eyes glowering at her.   
“Excuse me?” Frankie shot back thoroughly confused.   
“Don't play innocent you stupid druggie bitch!” The man snarled. Frankie stepped towards the man with a raised eyebrow as Mark called security to remove the man through his walkie-talkie.   
“Pretty sure to be considered a whore you have to be sleeping around.” A smooth cocky voice cut in. “If memory serves serves me right, the only person she was fucking back then, besides herself that is, was me.” Brendon added out of nowhere draping an arm over Frankie's shoulders.   
“So you're an adulterer as well!” The man sneered.   
“Nah man, I introduced him and his wife! I wouldn't fuck that up.” Frankie grinned wrapping an arm around her virtuoso friend and smiling up at him.   
“We had our fair share of fun, but the second we met Sarah I knew she was the one so Blue and I stopped fooling around.” Brendon smiled  
“Plus, I highly doubt me being a camgirl is what made your father leave.” Frankie scoffed eyeing the security team as they came to stand behind the man.   
“He told my mom that he was leaving her for the woman on his computer!” He snarled at her. Realization lit up Frankie's face as she couldn't help but laugh “you remember him then!”   
“Yeah! He was the freak who was obsessed with my feet and asked me to marry him” she shook her head “man, we all dodged a bullet there!” She exclaimed laughing more, her eyes shut as she gripped her stomach. Which meant she didn't see the fist flying at her face until it collided with her cheek. Frankie's eyes snapped open, body tensing before she lunged at him with a snarl, except strong arms wrapped around her causing her to thrash and squirm to get to the man who was currently being tackled to the ground by 4 people.   
“He's not worth it Blue!” Brendon soothed standing in front of her, panic set in. Frankie had assumed it was Pretty Boy who had grabbed her. Thrashing stronger now she happened to see the arms wrapped around her chest and saw a familiar tree causing her to relax immediately, all the fight draining out of her.  
“That's my girl.” Josh soothed as he loosened his arms and nudged her shoulder to get her to turn and look at him.   
“How bad is it?” She grinned, wincing slightly as the movement irritated the already blooming bruise on her cheek.   
“You've had worse” Josh grinned at her.   
“What happened?” Tyler asked, his doe brown eyes wide with worry.  
“Just some jackass starting shit.” Brendon grinned.  
“Your poor face.” Tyler sighed resting a gentle hand on her uninjured cheek, “ first you get head butted and now you get cold clocked.” he tutted with a sad smile.  
“D’you want to press charges Frankie?” Jason, their head of security asked.  
“Nah, it’s not worth it, he was hurt and i’m pretty sure he fucked up his hand pretty good.” she chuckled causing her friends to shake their heads as the man was roughly escorted away.  
“We’re up soon.” Josh announced with a grin, nodding his head as the last opening band left the stage and the large screen went up to block out the stage. Frankie and Mark nodded before heading towards the stage to help the rest of the crew set up the last minute details.   
“Looks like it’s going to rain.” Tyler pouted looking up at the darkening sky.  
“At least the venue is mostly covered, you guys should be fine.” Brendon smiled clapping his smaller friend on the shoulder.  
“But what about our poor frens out on the lawn?”Tyler countered.  
“Im sure they brought umbrellas and whatnot.” Brendon soothed, his heart warming at how much his friends cared for their fans.  
Excited screams filled the air when the lights went down, their crew sprinted back to them with grins on their faces. Tyler smiled back at them before running to his side of the stage as Josh handed his phone to Frankie and began stretching as the screen fell causing them to be bombarded with more excited screaming. Josh sat behind his drums as the backing track started to play and Tyler’s mic began to descend towards the stage. Frankie snuck up behind Josh to get a video of Tyler rapping the opening verse, the fans screams still thundering in her ears despite her high tech earbuds. As the set went on the sky opened up and showered rain down, soaking everyone in attendance.   
“Mark? All the tech is safe right?” Frankie asked her friend as they passed each other on stage.   
“Should be! I'll check.” He yelled back  
“How's everyone doing out there?” Tyler asked the crowd as he slipped slightly on the rain slick stage. They responded with a thunderous roar causing Tyler to grin from ear to ear before he sat down at his piano. The soft rhythm of Josh's cymbals filled the arena as the lights went down while Tyler began to tap out the accompanying melody. Frankie's heart leaped into her throat as she dashed over to Tyler, her feet slipped from under her and her knees connected with the stage, pain shooting up to her hips and down to her toes as she slid the last two feet and stopped behind Tyler.   
“What's wrong?” He asked, worry shining bright in his eyes.   
“Don't climb.” She panted pulling her mask down, her bangs plastered to her face with a mixture of sweat and rain water.   
“I won't.” Tyler smiled at her as he tucked her wayward bangs back behind her ear “it's way too slippery!” He added as he continued playing. Sighing with relief Frankie made her way back to the sidelines to stand with Mark pulling her cloth shield over the lower half of her face.   
“What was that all about?” He asked looking a little worried.   
“Had to remind him to not climb tonight.” she replied breathlessly.  
“Tyler won’t climb in weather like this, don’t worry” Mark smiled “he’s rambunctious but not that rambunctious.” he added laughing lightly.  
I happened in the blink of an eye, as the song charged toward its crescendo Tyler’s posture changed as he dashed to the scaffolding and started to climb.  
“Goddamn it!” Frankie hissed thrusting Josh’s phone into Mark’s chest before sprinting across the stage, she gripped the scaffolding tightly and used the wet stage to swing around the imposing metal lattice work, her eyes widening when she saw how high up Tyler, or rather Blurryface was. “Blurry!” she screamed up at him “you gotta come down! It's not safe!” Blurry ignored her and continued to climb until he reached the top.  
“And now i just sit in silence!” he bellowed to his alter’s fans who screamed back in joy not knowing how dangerous the situation actually was. Blurry began to flail as he continued to scream Tyler’s words, warping and twisting them. Frankie’s skin began crawling as the previous feeling of wrong became overwhelming, she had no idea what Blurry was planning, he’d never done something like this. He knew that Tyler was off limits while he was performing, that’s what they agreed on! The stunt went over surprisingly well, which scared Frankie even more as Blurry maneuvered her best friends body back down the scaffolding. Ten feet from the stage he stopped and looked down at Frankie, a demented smile warping Tyler’s features before he let go. Screams of terror filled the air as their hero plummeted towards the stage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope the wait was worth it! 
> 
> As always please feel free to leave feedback :)


	9. Friend, please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a cute little chapter about a tree house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry again for the wait, I'm literally the worst. I hope you enjoy it though :)

It was hot. Not like normal summer weather hot, but irrationally hot out. Tyler thought grumpily as a beat of sweat ran down his back causing him to shudder. He was about to head inside when he heard yelling from the house next door. The Walkers had seemed normal enough, sure the father seemed to drink often but that was none of his business, nor was it any of his business as to why the women of the house seemed so skittish and demure when around the aforementioned man. His musings were interrupted by the back door swinging open with a bang and the small form of the daughter stormed out and marched out towards the backing woods. Worry set in for the small girl, the woods weren’t dangerous per se, but it was easy to get lost if you didn't know where you were going. Tyler ran to the screened in back porch where his mom sat grading papers, “I’m going to go wander the woods for a bit.” he told her with a guilty smile. His mom shook her head with a small smile.  
“It’s because she’s Maddie’s age, isn't it?” she inquired catching him off guard  
“Wha?” he started eloquently causing his mom to laugh.  
“You’ve had maybe one conversation with her and yet you watch her like a hawk, just like you do Maddie. You worry about her.” she replied, her vibrant blue eyes filled with pride. “Now go on, catch up with her before she gets lost. Lord knows that's easy to do back there.” she added shooing him away as she went back to her papers. Tyler turned with a grin and trotted to the thick line of trees after his neighbour. Luckily she hadn't gotten too far, Tyler found her sitting on the bank of the small creek, bare feet immersed in the cold water. Tyler stood awkwardly as he tried to think of a way to announce his presence without startling the young girl.  
“You can join me instead of just standing there like a total creeper.” she laughed looking over at him with a small smile. Tyler felt himself flush with embarrassment before he ducked his head and made his way over to her.  
“Sorry” he mumbled sitting down next to her before untying his shoes and easing his feet into the refreshing water.  
“Nah, I’m the one who should be sorry” she sighed laying down on the bank and gazing up at the green canopy of leaves above them. “Your family shouldn’t have to be subjected to mine.” she added quietly.  
“We’ve had worse neighbours.” Tyler shrugged as he too reclined onto the smooth pebbles under them.  
“Really?” she laughed, her mossy green eyes closing as a smile stretched across her face. “I find that hard to believe but thank you for trying Tyler.” The duo lay there in comfortable silence, letting the thin rays of sunlight filtering in through the leaves warm their skin.   
“There's a treehouse out here somewhere.” Tyler said suddenly waking the young girl from her light slumber “I found it years ago but haven't ever been able to find it again.” He chuckled softly as he sat up.   
“That was random” Frankie yawned as she followed suit.   
“I just figured if we could find it, it could be a safe place. For both of us.” He told her warmly. Frankie frowned at him as he stood up.   
“It's obvious what I'm running from.” She said standing as well, “but what are you running from Tyler?” She inquired, sounding wiser than her 12 years. Tyler sighed and motioned for his new friend to follow him.  
“It’s not that easy” he told her as he stepped over a fallen tree.  
“What do you mean?”she asked awkwardly climbing over the tree and accepting Tyler’s offered hand.  
“What I mean is, you can run from your dad. I can’t run from my thoughts.” he sighed walking towards where he felt the treehouse was  
“What do they say to you?” she asked, linking her fingers with Tyler's as they continued to pick their way through the forest.  
“They say all kinds of things.” he told her softly. “There's only one that actually scares me.” he added as they continued on their adventure. “He tells me everyday that I’m not good enough. That I'll never amount to anything and that everyone would be better off without me.  
“He’s full of shit! Frankie hissed, squeezing Tyler's fingers and pulling him around to face her before pulling him into a fierce hug. “You’re going to make it. Don’t listen to that son of a bitch. You hear me Tyler Joseph?” she snarled into his tshirt.   
“I hear you.” Tyler replied, his voice sounding a little thick as he wrapped his arms around her. “Loud and clear” he smiled into the crown of her hair as he clung to her. “You’re the first person I’ve told” he whispered.  
“Really?” she asked incredulously, her cheeks flushed from their brisk hike.   
“Yeah. Never really thought anyone would get it. Or call them names on my behalf.” Tyler chuckled as he held a branch out of the way for his companion. 

 

“We're completely lost. Aren't we?” Frankie asked an hour later when her jeans got snagged on a pile of bramble.   
“Not even a little. Getting back is easy, it's finding the treehouse that's the challenge.” Tyler knelt down and motioned for Frankie to climb on his back so he could carry her for a bit.   
“Thank you.” She breathed as she secured her arms and legs around him.   
“Welcome.” He replied standing up and continuing the trek. “Sometimes I forget you're only 12.” He told her lightly “I mean, you look like a twelve year old, but you don't act or sound like it.” He clarified.   
“It's okay. I forget you're only 17 too. They call people like us “old souls”. Frankie began thoughtfully. “I think those people are stupid. We've just experienced more than they have for whatever reasons.” She laughed. Tyler frowned but said nothing as he fought to block out the taunting voice in his head.   
You're just a distraction. The deep voice hissed. She doesn't even care about you. How could she care about someone like you? It continued as Tyler grit his teeth and kept walking in the direction he believed the treehouse was in.   
“Tyler?” Frankie questioned, her warm breath puffing out past his ear “you need to stop.” She said sounding angry. Tyler stopped instantly. She already can’t stand you!  
“What's wrong?” He asked crouching low so the girl could scramble off his back to stand in front of him. Her forest green eyes sharp and foreboding as she leaned in towards him cupping his face in her small hands.  
“You need to stop listening to him.” she told him sternly. “I don't know what he’s saying but I can tell you right now Tyler Joseph, that he’s wrong”.  
“How can you be so sure?” Tyler asked, sitting down heavily on the ground, pulling his knees up to his chest as he did so. “You hardly know me.”  
“So?” she challenged sitting down as well. “I’ve been watching you. As creepy as that sounds.” she laughed forest green eyes lifting skyward as they crinkled at the edges. “I’ve seen the kind of person you are. Devout Christian, loving older brother, helpful son, your friends seem pretty fond of you as well. Sure you’ve got a dark side, but who doesnt?” she continued “it’s all about how you channel it!”  
Tyler looked at her, his doe brown eyes wide in wonder “how the heck are you only twelve?” he asked laughing lightly. 

It took a few hours, but they had found it. The treehouse was tucked up in a large oak tree.  
“It’s beautiful.” Frankie sighed as she gazed up at the dilapidated house. “I mean, it’s going to need lots of work before it will be even remotely safe.” she grinned as she raced over to the tree and began to climb up to their prize, effortlessly moving from branch to branch as she methodically moved further and further from Tyler.  
I don’t like her. The voice whispered to Tyler menacingly she could be useful though, you already care more than you should. Tyler shivered as he heard the smirk in the cold voice.  
“You coming up Ty?” Frankie’s summery voice cut through the chill left in him causing him to smile up at her and scramble to join her.  
“You should come over for dinner tonight.” Tyler told her as they carefully made their way across the rotting floorboards, “My dad and Zack could help us get all the materials we need to fix this baby up.” Tyler smiled.  
“Sure!” Frankie replied brightly, her voice fell slightly flat causing Tyler to panic slightly. Calm down. She just doesn’t want to share this with anyone else. The eye roll was almost audible.  
“Don’t worry, Zack won’t come to the tree house. It will still be just ours.” Tyler smiled at the smal girl, thanking the dark voice for the first time since he showed up.  
“Thank you.” she breathed before wrapping her arms around his middle and resting her forehead on his sternum.  
“Remind me to play some of my songs for you after dinner too, I mean if it’s even okay for you to come over that it” Tyler told her, wrapping his arms around her again, he had lost count how many times they had hugged today and found that he didn't care. Part of him was happy that she was comfortable enough to hug him so much in less than a day.  
“They won’t care.” Frankie old him with a humourless laugh. “Dad is probably already passed out and mom has probably already had her dose of “mommy’s little helper”!” Frankie mocked, her voice changing to a slurred imitation of her mom as she climbed further up the tree, her head poking out above the leaves to gave at the sun. Tyler joined her and couldn't help but stare at how the sun played on her light brown hair catching highlights of golden blonde and molten red. “We should head back soon.” she told him suddenly looking over at him, her long bangs had escaped from her high ponytail to frame her face perfectly. She looked ethereal, almost like an angel. Don't be fooled by that pretty face, there’s a darkness lurking in there that could even give me a run for my money! He laughed, Tyler hated when he was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please feel free to leave comments. constructive criticism is always appreciated and welcomed :)


	10. Not Today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Tyler/Blurry's fall

The first thing he felt when he came back was air rushing around him, all he could hear was screams.

“Tyler!” a familiar voice cried before his body slammed into something softer than the stage he expected his body to shatter against. Panic began to set in when he heard a rattling groan from under him. He began to feel nauseous as he carefully rolled off his savior and gathered all of his will power to not spill his guts on the ground. Josh was by his side in the blink of an eye.

“Frankie!” he shouted brokenly as he dropped to his knees being careful to not touch or move her. Tyler gazed at his friend, heart breaking, purple hair fanned out like a halo around her head, stained with a deep red that began creeping further and further from her. Her long lashes rested on her usually flushed cheeks, now a pale ashy colour. Invisible bands wrapped around his chest restricting his breathing as his eyes traveled over to Josh on his knees cradling one of Frankie's limp hands to his chest, sobs ripping out of his chest as the medics tended to her. The bands squeezed tighter as Mark approached him.

“You okay Ty?” he asked, face pale with worry, blue eyes flickering over to Frankie as he placed both hands on his friend's shoulders, “You look like you’re about to faint”

“That sounds like a good plan.” Tyler rasped before his world went dark.

Josh had always hated hospitals. Something about them always set him on edge, he wasn't sure if it was the overpowering smell of antiseptic or the suffering and grief of the people here that made the air heavy and cling to his lungs with every breath. Josh, Tyler and Mark sat in a row in small uncomfortable plastic chairs in a barren hallway.

“You guys should drink something.” a young nurse told them firmly as she handed each of them a plastic cup filled with ice water. “She’ll be okay, Dr. Mali is the best neurosurgeon we have on staff.” she smiled warmly at the trio, her grey eyes crinkling at the edges reminding the friends of Frankie’s bright smiles.

“Thank you.” Mark spoke up when it became clear that neither Josh or Tyler were going to say anything. The nurse nodded and went back to her station, Mark looked over at the duo, Tyler hadn’t said a word since he collapsed, his eyes were trained on the tiles under his feet, staring without seeing. Josh sat in his chair, knees pulled up to his chest, ice water held loosely in one hand resting on his knee. His pink hair in disarray from how many times he had run his fingers through the fried strands, his forehead pressed to his knees, blood shot eyes closed as he continued to sniffle occasionally. Mark kept an eye on the time and kept everyone updated, it was the only thing keeping him sane, someone had to keep their shit together. They had taken Frankie for a CT scan as soon as she got to the hospital. Josh was able to keep it together long enough to tell the triage nurse that Frankie was his girlfriend so that she was covered under his insurance. He had broken when they rushed her to the OR, the surgeon looking slightly worried.

“Mr. Dun?” The voice jolted Josh out of his daze. Looking up he saw Dr. Mali standing in front of him, no longer in his operating gown. The older man smiled down at Josh, crows feet lining his hazel eyes. “It was a long process but Frankie is going to be okay. You boys can go see her now.” the doctor told them before making his way over to the nurses station.

“C’mon Ty.” Josh said standing up and cracking his back with a groan. “You know she’s going to want to see you when she wakes up.” Tyler nodded and stood up, still in his own world but followed Josh and Mark all the same. Mark took a deep breath and walked into Frankies room to see that she was asleep, her head wrapped with gauze. Josh collapsed into the nearest chair to her and enveloped one of her hands in both of his. A few minutes later Dr. Mali entered the room with a clipboard and cleared his throat.

“Frankie had what we call a depressed skull fracture. This means that when she fell, her skull broke inwards and the broken bits were in risk of going into her brain and causing damage. Luckily, we were able to get all the runaway parts of her skull back into place, all of this is held in place by some metal meshing that will allow her to heal naturally. That’s the easy part.’ He told them seriously “The difficult part is that she also cracked 7 ribs in the fall, she will heal naturally but it’s going to take time and she is going to need lots of help in the next month.” The doctor's eyes stayed on Josh for the duration of his speech. “She should wake up within the next half hour.” he told them smiling before exiting the room and leaving them with their injured friend.

Frankie’s eyes fluttered open and she was instantly confused, she was curled up in her bed at home. Both Eggsy and Crowley were curled up into little balls at her side, purring happily as they slept. The last thing she remembered was Tyler falling, why was she home? Was it all some kind of terrible dream? Her thoughts were cut short when an arm wrapped around her waist and a strong body pressed against her back. Frankie froze and looked at the arm around her and felt her eyes fill with tears. She was dreaming. Only in her dreams would Josh be sleeping next to her in her bed like this. Silent tears began to leak into her pillow and she carefully looked around her bedroom and saw a collection of framed pictures, her and Josh’s smiling faces taunting her as they laughed and kissed in the frames, glimpses of the life she would never get to have. Suddenly there was movement against her stomach, glancing down she expected to see one of the cats moving but both were exactly where they were before. The movement came again, this time accompanied with a sharp pain in her ribs. With a gasp her hand shot under the comforter to touch her stomach. A sob ripped through her chest when she felt how swollen her stomach was and felt a kick against her hand. 

“What’s wrong?” Josh asked panicked, his voice gravelly with sleep as he propped himself up on and elbow to look at her.

“I’m pregnant?” she asked in a small voice. Josh grinned at her.

“Yeah.” he sighed happily “have been for the last 7 months.” he laughed before dropping a kiss to her lips. “The doctor said that your memory will start getting better as you heal. You're already doing much better than he thought you would.” he told her as he gently wiped away her tears.

“Is this real?” she asked him tearfully. Josh nodded.

“You’ve asked me that every morning for the past year.” he explained as he rested a hand on her tummy. “I think we’re having a boy. Mom said she carried like this with me and Jordan.” he told her before leaning down for another kiss. Frankie found herself melting, one hand found its way into Josh’s now lime green hair. “I love you so much Frankie.” he sighed against her lips before he tangled a hand into Frankie’s long reddish brown hair, his fingertips massaging the back of her head. A spike of pain shot through her head causing her to gasp. The image of Josh flickered before her eyes.

“No! Please no!” she whimpered as she pulled Josh closer to her, her other hand cradling her stomach. The pain came again, this time stronger causing her to cry out. “No! Please don’t make me leave” she murmured as her eyes slipped shut. When they opened again she was blinded by bright florescent lights.

“Frankie?” Marks face loomed over her, a relieved smile breaking out over his face. He looked to his right and roughly shook someone.

“Dude!” Josh rasped as he flailed and smacked Mark’s and away causing the other man to laugh.

“She’s awake Dog Breath!” he exclaimed continuing to shake Josh.

“Shhh!” Frankie told them as she closed her eyes tiredly “m’heads killing me” she groaned. As if on queue a nurse rushed in and began taking her vitals and pressed a few buttons on the IV hook-up. Frankie’s left arm began to feel ice cold as the medicine rushed through her veins. Frankie thanked the nurse as she left and addressed Josh and Mark. “I was expecting to have three people to wake up to.” she frowned. Josh’s eyes flitted over to the open door then back to Frankie who cleared her throat. “Tyler Robert Joseph! You get your ass in here now!” she yelled out despite the pain in her head. Tyler walked into the room, head hung low, eyes red from crying. Frankie’s heart broke, he looked like he was trying to curl in on himself even as he was standing there. Adjusting her bed so she was in a sitting position she scooted over towards Josh carefully, her ribs protesting in pain as she did so. “Come here Baby Boy.” she said softly, holding her arms open to him. Tyler lurched forward with a sob and carefully climbed into the bed next to Frankie, resting his head on her chest.

“I’m so, so sorry!” he sobbed as he clung to her shoulders.

“You have nothing to apologize for Tyler.” she soothed as she ran a comforting hand through his hair. Josh and Mark got up and silently left the room closing the door behind them.

“I hurt you!” Tyler rasped. “WE hurt you!” he corrected himself as more tears leaked from his eyes.

“You had nothing to do with it. Blurry hurt both of us.” she old him, placing a gentle kiss to the crown of his head. “On the plus side, we survived, he didn't get us this time.” she smiled at him.

“What about next time though?”

“We wont let there be a next time. We will work on this together.”

“Did you dream while you were gone?” Tyler asked suddenly after a few minutes of comfortable silence. Frankie nodded with a sigh. “What did you dream about?” he asked peering up into her eyes.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” She told him with a sad smile “it wasn't exactly bad, but it did rub something i'll never have into my face.” the hand not carding through Tyler’s hair went to rest on her flat stomach and Tyler’s soft brown eyes filled with understanding.

“I’m sorry Frankie.” Tyler sighed before resting his head on her shoulder, his eyes slipping shut finally. Frankie smiled at her friend and let her cheek rest on top of his head and closed her eyes as well.

Outside the room Mark looked at Josh “you going to volunteer as tribute?” he asked with a grin

“What are you talking about?” Josh asked, his brow furrowing.

“You heard the doctor, someone has to be her live in babysitter to make sure she doesn’t bite it in her sleep.” Mark elaborated with a shrug.

“Dude!” Josh squawked “Don’t put that kind of stuff out into the universe!”

“It’s true though! She’s got a severe concussion, someone is going to have to be with her 24/7 for a while. I think you should be that person.”

“I see what you're trying to do here, and i don’t like it.” Josh narrowed his eyes at Mark but ended up laughing at Marks expression. “No, I get it. You have Jenna to go back home to and Tyler also has Jenna to go back… home to.” Josh said, his face scrunching up. “That sounded really weird” he laughed before making his way back into the hospital room to find Tyler and Frankie sleeping curled around each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feedback is always welcomed! I hope everyone felt the wait was worth it


	11. Breathe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone! I'm so incredibly sorry for how long this update took, my depression got really bad and i almost gave up entirely :( luckily I had a great friend in my corner the whole time cheering me on.
> 
> for now the meds seem to be working do I'm hoping to update more often

The nurse approached the room glancing at the patient's charts before walking in and freezing, her blue eyes widening at what she saw in front of her. Tyler and Jenna Joseph were curled up sleeping in chairs next to her patient's bed, their heads leaning on each other. On the other side of the bed was Brendon Urie slumped on the patient's bed, his arm outstretched so he could touch the sleeping girl. The real sight, however, was her patient Frankie and Josh Dun, the man she idolized more than anyone else in the room curled around each other sleeping peacefully. A warm smile lit up the nurse's features when she noticed how tenderly Josh was cradling her injured head to his chest.

"They're cute eh?" a voice said from behind her causing her to jump slightly. "sorry! I didn't mean to spook you," Mark smiled as he made his way back to his seat next to Brendon and sat down with a sigh. Frankie chose that time to wake up with a sharp inhale followed by a hiss of pain. Josh's eyes flew open and began fussing over her immediately. "I'd leave that to the starstruck nurse if I were you Dog Breath." Mark laughed nodding at the short woman in navy scrubs.

"Right! uh, sorry." Josh mumbled, his cheeks turning red as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Not a problem. I just came by to let you know that Frankie is ready to be released and to just let her uh, "boyfriend" know the dos and don'ts of taking care of someone with multiple broken ribs, a recovering skull fracture, and concussion to boot!" she chuckled

"On the plus side, this isn't the first time I've had broken ribs" Frankie smiled

"So you will remember to take deep breaths and to sleep on your side?" The nurse asked smiling.

"Yes, ma'am. I don't want to get any lung issues, think I've got enough on my plate for the time being." she chuckled with a slight wince.

"Sounds good, but I'm going to fill Josh in so you don't have any loopholes." the nurse, Sherri her name tag read, told her patient with a wry grin. "Frankie is going to need an extreme amount of rest and darkness. I mean absolute rest, no reading, listening to music, tv, video games, no cell phone, nothing." she told Josh sternly, "She is going to hate it but her brain needs to heal, and it can't do that if she's making it work. Make sure Frankie stays hydrated, and you can give her Tylenol every 4-6 hours for pain." Sherri handed Josh a page that had her exact words written on it in neat looping letters. "We just ask that you bring her back in two weeks for a follow-up appointment." she smiled as Josh's mocha eyes scanned his instructions. Sherri left the room shortly after to start on Frankie's discharge paperwork.

"I meant to ask you back at the show," Frankie began training her eyes on the man who had resumed his position across her and Josh's leg "what were you even doing there?"  
"the wife and I were in the area" Brendon shrugged, "Sarah wanted to check out some gallery, I love her but that shit's kinda boring." he laughed. Jenna stood up with a yawn, extending her hand to her husband.

"I love you Frankie, but these chairs are brutal, Ty and I are going to head home for a nap then we'll be over to help you get settled." Jenna smiled warmly at her friends snuggled in the hospital bed.

"Have a good nap!" Frankie grinned, waggling her eyebrows at the couple and laughing when Tyler's cheeks lit up with a soft blush.

"Think you guys could drop me off on the way to your place?" Mark asked as he stood up and throwing out his now empty coffee cup.

"Sure thing!" Jenna smiled before leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on Frankie's forehead, "Thank you again." she murmured quietly so only the purpled haired woman heard her. Frankie smiled up at her as Tyler moved in to gently wrap his arms around her.

"Love you Ms.B," he told her placing a noisy kiss on her cheek.

"Ew." she responded with a painful laugh, "I love you too ya loser!" 

"I'm just going to say a normal goodbye if you don't mind, don't know what kind of germs those weirdos just got all over you." Mark chimed in from the other side of the bed causing Frankie to laugh again.

"Sounds good Marky Mark, I'll see you later."

"Later Funky Bunch" he smiled before following Tyler and Jenna out of the room.

The drive back to Frankie's house was an interesting one, to say the least. The seatbelt they found out, lined up perfectly with the cracks in her ribs which caused Josh to be overcautious in his driving causing many other drivers to honk and pass them angerly. Brendon had opted to sit in the middle back seat so he could lean forward to chatter both Frankie's and Josh's ears off about his upcoming tour. The drive to the cozy bungalow was surprisingly quick, when Frankie looked up at her house her jaw dropped. Standing outside her house were several families with large smiles on their faces, the Duns, the Josephs, Sarah, and even Debby all stood on her porch to welcome her home.

"Surprise Blue" Brendon told her softly with a quick peck on her cheek before extracting himself from the car. Josh smiled and turned the car off before getting out himself, the next think Frankie knew her door was being opened and Josh reached past her to unbuckle her seatbelt and helped her out of the car.

"Welcome home!" everyone cheered together. Frankie's eyes welled with unshed tears as her family all took turns gently hugging her.

"What's everyone doing here?" Frankie asked in a daze as Laura and Kelly linked their arms with hers and started to walk her to the front door.

"when I came over to pick up some things for the kids, I saw that Cole had absolutely trashed the place." Laura told her, her mouth set in a firm line "I made some calls, and we put everything back together." she smiled squeezing Frankie's arm.

"With some things we decided to add in" Kelly told her with a secretive grin.

"Oh hello," Tyler's mum greeted Frankie when Tyler brought her over for dinner the first time.

"Hello, mrs Joseph." Frankie greeted with a small smile, "I'm Francheska, but everyone calls me Frankie."

"Please call me Kelly" his mum smiled warmly down at the younger girl, "It's good to finally meet you," she added leading the duo to the lively kitchen. "This is Maddy" Kelly told Frankie gesturing to a blonde girl who looked to be her age.

"Hi, Frankie, nice to meet you." Maddy smiled brightly

"This is Zack, our second oldest." Kelly pointed at a boy slightly younger than Tyler wearing a t-shirt and basketball shorts.

"Tyler said you would want to help us with our treehouse." Frankie smiled shyly at Zack.

"Heck yeah! sounds like a plan." he grinned at his older brother and his much younger friend.

"and I'm Chris, or as I'm usually called, 'dad'" Tylers father laughed as he extended a hand to Frankie who flinched back towards Tyler, eyes wide with panic. Chris and Kelly exchanged a worried look before Chris' kind brown eyes so much like his sons focused settled back on her. Tyler placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and squeezed reassuringly and Frankie extended her little hand to hold Chris' in a timid handshake.

"It's wonderful to meet you." she told him, her handshake firming, "your son is a great friend and person," she told him earnestly shocking Tyler's family with her maturity. the silent shock was shattered by the sound of two feet pummeling down the stairs at breakneck speed.

"Whats for dinner mum?" a young boy asked happily as he dashed into the kitchen and nearly collided with Frankie

"Jay! what have I told you about running in the house?" Kelly asked with an exacerbated shake of her head. Shortly after the family and their guest all worked together to set the table before saying grace and tucking into their homemade meal chatting happily about their day, it was the happiest Frankie had ever remembered being.

When Frankie walked into her house, her jaw dropped, her mums weren't kidding, they really had redone her house, the dining room walls that had been a boring off white were now an earthy brownish red, the living room a light purple, hardwood flooring through most of the area. The smell of food coming from the kitchen distracted her from gazing around long enough to not hear the two sets of paws running at her causing her to move her ribs painfully to catch the two cats who had launched themselves into her arms, both purring madly.

"Hello my boys" she sighed nuzzling her face into their soft fur a warm smile stretching across her lips. "I missed you," she told them with a sigh.

"Lunch is almost ready!" Jenna called from the kitchen, she walked from said room with an arm full of plates, Debby followed shortly after with cutlery. Frankie teared up as she watched her now larger family set the table together in perfect harmony reminder her how truly blessed she was as they sat down to eat together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope it was worth the wait! now to try and start part 12, maybe things will heat up a bit? ;)


	12. Story of a lonely boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY SOME SMUT!!! (one sided smut but it still counts)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay and the super slow burn, things are starting to get spicy though ;)

After lunch Frankie was quickly banished to her room to sit in darkness, Josh confiscated her cellphone, and unplugged her tv then grabbed her laptop.

"You're a cruel, cruel man Joshua Dun." she pouted at her friend.

"You heard Sherri and doctor Mali, no brain strain." he shrugged with a grin at his clever rhyme. Frankie rolled her eyes as she snuggled into her bed, Eggsy had already made himself comfortable next to her, his blue eyes half closed. Frankie ran her fingers through his soft brown and black fur causing a faint purr to fill the room. "I shouldn't even be letting him in here, he likes sleeping on your chest," Josh told her as if proving to her he wasn't really cruel.

"He'll be good, won't you Eggs?" she crooned to the almost asleep feline who nuzzled closer to her stomach.

"try to get some sleep okay?" Josh requested as he left the now dark room, Frankie was asleep before he even closed the door. Walking to the kitchen he sighed seeing all the dishes that were left from lunch, why had he offered to do them all? Rolling his shoulders, he opened Spotify and selected a Blink-182 playlist and got to work.  
"she makes me feel like it's raining outside, and when the storm's gone, I'm all torn up inside. I'm always nervous on days like this, like the prom." he sang softly to himself draining the cold water to fill the sink with fresh water He began to think about Frankie, relieved that she was okay. He had time to think while she was in the OR and realised that he couldn't imagine his life without her in it. No matter what was happening in her life, she would always make time to listen to his stupid insecure rants and would always assure him that she loved him even if he was crazy. Frankie even stuck by his side when he got awkward and nervous around her after Brendon tricked him into watching one of her shows. Feeling his cheeks warm he cleared his throat and focused on the plate he was cleaning, ignoring the growing tightness of his jeans while his traitorous mind recalled every second of the video in excruciating detail. He cursed Brendon and his large forehead while Frankie laid sprawled out on her bed in his mind's eye, her then shoulder length baby blue hair splayed out on her black pillow, he knew on the reverse side was the twenty one pilots logo which somehow made the situation more intimate. 

Frankie smiled coyly at the camera while Brendon clapped Josh on the shoulder before leaving the room with a knowing smirk. "I'm so happy to see so many of you back after I've been away so long!" she chirped happily as the message section of the screen went crazy. Frankie's smile turned soft as she leant back revealing that she was only wearing a worn Blink-182 shirt that Josh recognised as his, arousal slammed into his gut like a freight train. She began to caress her torso through his shirt gently.

CRACK!

Josh had put so much pressure on the plate he was washing it had shattered "Shit!" he yelped checking his hands for cuts and finding none to his relief knowing better than reaching his hands into soapy water full of glass he decided to take a cold shower to help his now uncomfortably tight pants. Passing Frankie's room he heard soft snoring which means she was out cold. Maybe he could have a nice long relaxing shower rather than a short cold one; he thought to himself with a grimace as the part of his brain that was focusing on getting some relief for his poor hard on was on board with that idea. Josh quickly scurried to the bathroom and locked the door behind him then opened his phone to play some music to cover up any suspicious sounds coming from the room. Settling on a Knife Party mix, he quickly stripped out of his clothes and turned the shower tap on and waited for it to heat up while loud rave music began to fill the small room. Once the water was hot enough, he stepped under the hot spray of water closing the curtain behind him, rolling his shoulders and cracking his neck he began to gently trail his fingers across his chest imagining they were smaller and softer. Closing his eyes, he let his head tip back as his mind began to wander. Frankie stood before him, a playful smirk on her soft lips as her small fingers gently tweaked one of his nipples causing him to gasp, his eyes flew open to take her in as she stood naked before him, short blue hair sticking to her neck from the steam in the shower. She gently dragged her fingernails down his chest and stomach to his thighs, ignoring the place he desperately wanted her hand.

"patience" she crooned tangling her fingers in his wet hair tugging slightly. A groan ripped through his chest causing him to flush with embarrassment. The phantom Frankie stepped closer to him causing the tip of his cock to rub against her soft stomach, his head dropped forward to rest on her shoulder, a whimper leaving his lips while her hand finally wrapped around the base of his cock. "I'll take care of you," she told him with a soft smile as she began to slowly move her hand from base to tip, thumb flicking over the slit just the way he liked it. Josh bit back a moan as his knees went weak as the arousal burning in his stomach grew more insistent and ready to bubble over. 

"keep going" He slurred as Frankie picked up the pace, her wrist flicking when the head of his cock was in her palm. "Fuck I'm gonna-!" he tried to warn her before he came all over the shower wall, black spots filled his vision making him sit down for fear of falling. "I'm so screwed" Josh moaned dropping his face into his hands. How had he not realised that he had feelings for Frankie until now? Once it was safe to do so he stood up to shower only to realise he forgot to grab his shower stuff, sighing in defeat he grabbed Frankie's fruity body wash. Despite washing himself, Josh felt dirty.

Two rooms down Frankie laid in bed, her face bright red, chest rising and falling rapidly not believing what she had just heard. There's no way she had just listened to Josh jerking off, now to pretend that she hadn't just heard the hottest thing in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading, please feel free to comment :) constructive criticism is always welcom


	13. 13. Clint Eastwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nurse Josh takes care of a broken Frankie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update! Depression is a real bitch, i hope y'all enjoy the new chapter though

Josh woke to the smell of bacon and rumbling bass. He walked to the kitchen and overheard Frankie rapping along to the Gorillaz.

"Rhythm, You have it, or you don't, that's a fallacy I'm in them  
Every sprouting tree Every child of peace Every cloud and sea  
You see with your eyes I see destruction and demise." Frankie bobbed the beat as she mixed up some pancake batter and expertly flipped the sizzling bacon.

"You're supposed to be in bed" Josh informed her, lowering the blaring music.

"And you're supposed to keep me fed" she replied turning the music back up before placing a dollop of batter into a second pan. "how many pancakes?" she asked him as she started making scrambled eggs.

"You're going to get me in trouble." Josh pouted as he grabbed a loaf of bread and began to load the toaster up.

"How many?" she asked again, rolling her eyes, her left eye slightly swollen from the weird guy at the concert. 

"four please" he sighed. A few minutes later Josh and Frankie began to tuck into their breakfast hungrily, Josh hummed happily as he dug into the fluffy pancakes "how is everything to make so amazing?" he nearly moaned causing Frankie's cheeks to flare up.

"Jenna's cooking is better than mine" she coughed, her traitorous mind replaying Josh's choked out moans from the night before. Josh's shoulders shrugged.

"Don't tell her, but I disagree." he grinned, she was always adorable when she blushed "you've always made the best food" he added warmly thinking back to the first Thanksgiving he spent with Frankie.

Thanksgiving was always a big deal in the Dun household, especially this year. His mum kept teasing him about inviting her for dinner; he could explain until he was blue in the face that she was just a friend, but as soon as Frankie arrived his mum whisked her away to the kitchen and banished him to the living room to watch the game. Josh sulked as he watched Frankie effortlessly piled her long orange hair into a messy bun on top of her head.

"Alright, what are we making?" she grinned at the Dun matriarch. 

Several hours later the Dun clan sat down at the dining room table, Josh's mouth began to water looking at the array of food in front of him. "alright family, gratitude time" his dad grinned as he grabbed little Abby's hand and reached for Jordan's at the same time. Josh smiled warmly as he and his mother repeated the action with Frankie as the table joined hands, one by one they went around the table taking the time to mention the things they were thankful for.

"I'm thankful for Frankie; she's helped me come out of my shell and keeps Tyler and me in place." Josh chuckled squeezing the mentioned girls hand causing her to smile at him.

"I'm thankful for all of you." Frankie started softly. "I'm thankful that you and the Josephs have taken me in and have shared your amazing families with me," she added, her eyes misting up-

"Earth to Major Tom!" Frankie's laugh cut through his trip down memory lane as she waved a hand in front of his face. 

"Sorry, was off down nostalgia lane" he smiled back standing to clear the table 

"No worries, I was just mentioning that we should probably change my dressing" she explained pointing at the back of her head, "Can't believe I have an undercut now," she whined on her way to the bathroom. Josh trailed after her shaking his head as he prepared to see Frankie's newest battle wound hoping it wasn't too much for his poor stomach. "where do you want me good sir?" she asked causing Josh to choke on his saliva. His mind helpfully supplying an image of Frankie on her knees before him, big green eyes gazing up at him, slightly glazed over with lust. Josh cleared his throat and pictured Mark naked to disinterest his twitching cock. 

"cross-legged in front of the toilet please" he mumbled as he grabbed the first aid kit along with the supplies that Dr Mali sent home with them. Holding his breath he sat down on the closed toilet lid, bracketing Frankie's small frame between his knees. "the undercut looks cute" he chuckled as she let out an unhappy huff. He nudged Frankie to tip her head forward so he could get access to the bottom of her bandage, gently lifting the tape holding it in place to expose Frankie’s stitches to the air. "they look pretty good." Josh smiled as he pulled the rest of the bandage from her scalp.

"Don't forget to wash your hands Dr Dun" Frankie quipped 

"even better, I've got gloves" he replied with a laugh

"You gonna be my sexy nurse there Blink?" she laughed before her ribs reminded her of their broken state. "Laughing is a big 'no' right now." Josh could hear the pout in her voice.

"C'mon, chin to chest." he instructed as he filled a small bowl with warm water and added the soap they got from the hospital and pulled on his gloves.

"Where did you even get gloves?" her voice muffled by her breasts.

"mum dropped them off while you were getting your beauty sleep yesterday" he replied as he began to gently clean her sutures with a clean washcloth and the soap mixture. Frankie let out a soft hiss at the first contact.

"what's it like being best friends with the most accident prone person in the world?" Frankie asked on an exhale. Josh shrugged as he finished wiping down her stitches.

"it keeps me on my toes that's for sure." he replied, throwing the used cloth into the sink to wash later. "starting to think medical stuff might be mine and Tyers true calling" he laughed as he spread a thin layer of polysporin on her uneven skin. 

"Glad to be of service." she laughed while trying to cover a yawn. "I can't believe how tired I am" she added through yet another yawn.

"Well. you did rattle your brain around pretty good" Josh playfully scolded her as he began to dress Frankie’s wound. "after this, you can have another nap." 

"good," she mumbled as Josh stood up and began to take his gloves off. Frankie went to stand but as she did everything blurred "Josh!" she yelped as she began to fall. Strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her close to his bare chest, his heart hammering against his ribs.

"I gotcha." he murmured as he cradled her injured head and helped her stand again. "time for bed." he soothed, wrapping an arm around her waist and leading her back to her room. Pulling the covers back he gently lowered her to the soft mattress and lifted her feet to cover them with her comforter.

"nap with me?" Frankie asked in a small voice, big green eyes staring up at him. He was helpless against those eyes that had seen too much but still held so much love for those who were important to her.

"scoot over" he sighed, rolling his eyes for good measure as Frankie shuffled to the other side of her bed so Josh would be comfortable. Once he settled in his spot she cuddled closer, pillowing her head over his heart. She listened as his heart rate, and breathing began to slow and even out. 

"I miss music" Frankie whined into the hollow of his neck causing him to laugh.

"now the night is coming to an end." Josh began to sing softly "The sun will rise and we will try again." he continued.

"stay alive, stay alive for me. You will die, but now your life is free take pride it what is sure to die." Frankie sang back as she snuggled closer.

"I will fear the night again, I hope I'm not my only friend" the duo sang together.

"stay alive, stay alive for me. You will die, but now your life is free. Take pride in what is sure to die." Josh continued by himself as the woman he loved fell asleep in his arms.


	14. 14- I’m a Goner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frankie has a bad dream about Tyler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so incredibly long to update!!! Inspiration left me out to dry but I figured it out. This was a hard chapter to write but I’m hoping to get the next chapter up soon!

Frankie woke with a smile on her face. Jumping out of bed she tore her curtains open to gaze at the winter wonderland outside her house; Tyler had promised her that he would help her build her first snowman. He had been floored when she admitted that she had never made one, stating that she could not call herself a true Canadian due to this. She crept to her dresser and pulled on her warmest socks, thick track pants, a worn t-shirt and a sweater she may or may not have 'borrowed' from Tyler. Slowly opening her bedroom door she listened hard to make sure her dad was still sleeping, he didn't approve of her hanging out with Tyler. He claimed that it was "unnatural."  
for a boy Tyler's age to be spending so much time with a little girl like Frankie.  
"somethin's wrong with that little fruit" he had grumbled one night while Frankie was clearing the table.  
"don't you dare talk about him like that!" Frankie had yelled, her small fist clenching around the glass in her hand.  
"hit a nerve there?" he grinned, malice glinting in his eyes "sorry to burst your bubble kid, but that boy is as queer as it comes!" a loud crack filled the room as the glass shattered in her hand.  
"shut up!" she roared, her face contorted with rage, eyes filled with angry tears she looked down at her bloody hand, still clutching the remains of the glass not even registering the pain. The sound of glass tinkling against the linoleum floor was quickly followed by the dull thud of her father's fist connecting with her face. He had kept her out of school the following week while the cuts along her palm and the shiner he gave her healed. If anyone asked she was to tell them that she had come down with a very nasty cold and was to stay home per the doctors orders, that had been earlier in the month. Naturally, she had told Tyler the whole story, he pulled her into a hug and begged her not to put herself in danger like that again. He couldn't care less what her father thought of him; his main priority was that she was safe.  
Her mind snapping back to the present she tiptoed down the stairs, making sure to skip the fifth stair that liked to squeak and made her way to the side door, pulling on her boots and coat before slipping out the door and making her way to Tylers. She hummed softly to herself she trudged through the knee-deep snow to the door that lead to the Joseph's basement knowing that Tyler would be in his makeshift studio creating a new masterpiece. The cold bit into her fingers as she wrapped them around the metal doorknob, her shoulder crashed into the metal as she tried to walk through the door her brain not registering the fact that door was locked. It was never locked. Panic kicked in, Frankie sprinted to the door ploughing through the snow to the front door and knocking frantically. Zack opened the door; his hair ruffled from sleep.  
"Frankie!" he yawned widely, "whats wrong?" his face turning serious as he took in the small girl before him.  
"I don't know. But I don't think Tyler is okay." she gasped rubbing a stitch in her side as she hastily kicked her boots off and started down the stairs to the basement. Zack followed, mentioning something about Tyler not coming up to their room last night. "Tyler?" she called as she got to the foot of the stairs, music could be heard floating through the door that stood slightly ajar. "Ty?" she called a bit louder as she pushed the door open.  
"I'm a goner. Somebody catch my breath." Tyler's voice crooned at them from a speaker. Frankie jumped as something fell in the next room, a grunt followed it. Before she knew it Frankie was dashing to the adjoining laundry room, a scream caught in her throat as she skidded to a stop. It was Tyler. He was hanging from a pipe. Instinct kicked in.  
"Zack! Grab his legs and lift him up to get rid of the pressure on his airway!" she barked as she began to climb the washing machine to get closer to where the bowline knot held Tyler fast. Her small fingers fumbled with the rope; she snarled in frustration before she pulled a pocket knife from her coat pocket and began sawing away. About a minute later, Tyler dropped into his younger brothers arms.  
"Oh Ty, what have you done?" Zack whimpered as he gently lowered Tyler onto the hard floor. "he's not breathing" said, beginning to panic again.  
"Zack, take a deep breath and take this," Frankie instructed, handing her friend the knife as she tipped Tyler's head back a bit before placing her lips over his and forcing air into his lungs. Lacing her fingers, hands over his sternum she began to pump to the tempo of the Bee Gees "ah, ah, ah, ah, stayin' alive, stayin' alive." she muttered as tears began to fall down her cheeks. Zack finally got the rope removed from Tyler's neck, at a loss for what to do he started praying that their friend could save his big brothers life. Frankie worked tirelessly for what seemed ages before Tyler's doe brown eyes flickered open and he pulled in a sharp, raspy breath before coughing. Zack pulled his brother into his arms and began to sob openly, Tyler hesitantly wrapped his arms around Zack and pulled him close. Frankie skittered back against the far wall, her chest heaving, desperately trying to draw air into her lungs as she let the brothers have a moment. Closing her eyes, she straightened her back and touched her pinky to her thumb then her ring finger followed by her middle and pointer fingers, drawing a deep breath then exhaling as she counted her fingers tapping her thumb. Breathe in, one, two, three, four, exhale. She repeated this until her breath came freely and the rattling stopped. She blinked her eyes open when she felt a clammy hand on her cheek, a short thumb wiping tears from her cheek.  
"I'm so, so sorry," Tyler whispered. Followed by a gasp as Frankie launched herself at him, her arms wrapping around him in a bruising hug.  
"you are such an asshole Tyler!" she wailed as she somehow hugged him tighter.  
"I know, I'm sorry" he whispered as he buried his face in her goldish red hair.  
"you cant leave me." she sniffled "please. please don't leave me, Ty."  
"I won't; I promise" Frankie was about to reply but was cut off by footsteps thundering down the stairs,  
"Tyler!" his mom yelled as she continued to run towards the pair huddled on the floor, Zack had evidently woken their parents up and told them what happened. Frankie untangled herself from her friend so his parents could see him. She turned to let the family have a moment to themselves but was pulled back by Kelly's muffled voice "you saved him, you saved my baby boy." she cried.  
"I'd do anything for him and your family." Frankie smiled weakly as she slowly made her way up the basement stairs.  
"Tyler!" Frankie screamed as she sat up in bed, her lungs and head screaming in protest, a grunt from beside her caused her to jump, more pain racing through her system causing her vision to swim. Something under her right hand moved, a large warm hand was rubbing her back in soothing circles, the toned stomach under her hand flexing to support her weight.  
"he's okay." Josh soothed, his blunt nails now scratching her back, her ridged body began to relax, her arms wrapped around her ribs as tears began to fall down her cheeks. Josh sat up and grabbed her pain meds and a glass of water. He sat on the edge of the bed next to the purple haired woman and offered her the meds; bloodshot green eyes met soft mocha before she took the offering and with difficulty downed them and the glass of water. Josh pulled her into a gentle hug, her wet face resting in the crook of his neck, her uneven breathing giving him goose bumps as he rested his chin on the top of her head. "do you want to talk about it?" he asked gently.  
"it's not my story to tell," she whispered, her eyes drooping as the adrenalin rush began to wear off, Josh helped her lie back down and tucked her back in. Eggsy, ever the empath was snuggled up to his human by the time Josh straightened back up.  
"you take care of her, okay Eggs?" the feline chirped to him as he closed his eyes and rested his head on his mom's arm. Josh left the room quietly and called Tyler.  
"Hello?" his best friends voice sounded groggy. "is Frankie okay?" he asked sounding more alert.  
"I think so." Josh sighed. "she had a bad dream about you I think." he continued "seemed super upset but didn't want to talk about it." Tyler sighed on the other end of the phone.  
"I'll be there in 10 minutes."


End file.
